


Кафе «Другая сторона»

by Wolfi (Humming_wolf)



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: Drama, Dystopia, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi
Summary: Генерал в своём лабиринте.





	Кафе «Другая сторона»

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения от автора:** выворачивание событий канона лентой Мёбиуса (все вопросы к товарищу Обиспо за такой канон), выворачивание протагониста наизнанку в переносном и местами прямом смысле.  
> ***  
> Огромная и вечная благодарность за помощь, консультации по матчасти и тестовое чтение текста **Estimada** , **Lynx_by** и **Мандариновой фее**.  
> Бета: **Estimada**
> 
> ***  
> Иллюстрации к тексту:  
> Автор **Мандариновая фея** :
> 
> [Адам вошел в лес](http://j-p-g.net/if/2021/01/01/0469248001609534570.jpg)
> 
> [Ничего кроме цветов](http://j-p-g.net/if/2021/01/01/0884787001609523225.jpg)
> 
> ***  
> [Господин Адам](http://j-p-g.net/if/2021/01/01/0851239001609523225.jpg)

_Как не забыть своё имя в пути?_

_Ветер ли старое имя развеял?  
Нет мне дороги в мой брошенный край...  
Если увидеть пытаешься издали, —  
Не разглядишь меня..._

_Друг мой,  
Прощай!_

***  
_Бог мой, сколько витков соберёт в себя эта спираль._

  


Адам вошёл в лес на закате.  
Он твёрдо решил найти Еву. Решил определённо и безоговорочно. И хоть выбраться из Эдена было непросто — теперь он на себе узнал, как много сделал, чтобы из Эдена выбраться было непросто, — он смог. Не зря он был лучшим из лучших. Был. Думать, чего это стоило — как всегда не ему, — было тяжело и неприятно. Кого-то он считал своими друзьями, кто-то просто нравился ему и почти всех он знал. Думать об этом не следовало. Не теперь. Слишком поздно. Плечо ныло и кровоточило — сейчас необходимо было позаботиться об этом. Он отошёл достаточно далеко и оставил им достаточно проблем, чтобы некоторое время не беспокоиться о погоне. Он знал, когда стоит начинать беспокоиться. Его очень долго этому учили. Он учился хорошо.  
Адам снял куртку, морщась, стянул майку — кровь запеклась и ткань присохла к коже. Обработал и залил бинтом рану — неглубоко, но хорошего мало, — оделся, стараясь не двигать плечом, напился и встал. Не успел как следует подготовиться. Не было времени, не было возможности. Плохо. Но нужно было идти. Хоть куда-нибудь. Либо назад, к аресту, трибуналу и казни. Либо вперёд — в неизвестность. Впервые в жизни. Адам решил рискнуть. Он перестегнул ремни, поднял на здоровое плечо в спешке, но с толком собранный рюкзак, повернулся к лесу и зашагал мерно и ровно, экономя силы.

***  
Адам вошёл в лес на закате.  
Или это лес наконец перестал забегать вперёд и дождался Адама?  
Адам шёл весь день, шёл мерно, ровно, но быстро. Ходить его научили. Очень многим интересным вещам учат финансистов города Эдена. Как ходить быстро и далеко, не уставая, как быть выносливым, как быть сильным, безжалостным, ловким. Как думать правильно — не задумываясь. Как отличать лучших от худших и как избавляться от худших. Куда ударить, чтобы сразу, и как — чтобы долго и всё рассказали. Как узнать кто, где и когда, и как сделать, чтобы никто, нигде и никогда. Как не чувствовать того, что чувствовать не положено.  
Как отделять зёрна от плевел, а агнцев от козлищ.  
Очень многим интересным вещам учат талантливых мальчиков Эдена. Глупых, наивных, жестоких и честолюбивых щенков Эдена.  
Адам шёл мерно, ровно, быстро и медленно закипал. Он знал, что на злость у него сейчас нет ни времени, ни ресурсов, но невыразимая, невыносимая ярость разливалась по телу, расходясь волнами от горящего плеча. Душила, сбивала верное дыхание. Покалывала кончики пальцев. Что ж, он воспользуется уроками своего заботливого отца. Но не во славу Эдена.  
Адам злился. Адам злился на самого себя.

***  
Адам вошёл в лес на закате.  
Адам шёл весь день, мерно шагая по обочине разбитой дороги. Чем дальше от Эдена, чем ближе к лесу, тем хуже становилась дорога. Асфальт трескался, коробился и крошился, травы разъедали его, подтачивали и наступали, но до победы им было ещё далеко. С этой стороны от города не было уже ничего, только бесконечные невозделанные поля, брошенные и одичавшие. Эдену они давно не были нужны, он жил не этим, он был выше этой земли: кристально-чистый, высокотехнологичный, цифровой, профильтрованный, дистиллированный от и до. Уже почти не нуждающийся в.  
Адам шёл по обочине разбитой дороги. Здесь он был прекрасной, образцово-показательной целью, он знал, но следовало уйти как можно дальше, пока было время и были силы. По дороге идти было легче: поля заросли высокой золотистой травой Адаму почти по грудь. Как называется трава, Адам не знал. Вот этому не учили. От сладкого и пряного запаха травы — такого незнакомого — тянуло в сон. Или от солнца и кровопотери. Нужно было идти. До леса оставалось немного. Но до заката — меньше.

***  
Адам вошёл в лес на закате.  
Среди знаний, которыми его щедро одарил заботливый отец миллиарда пасынков — Эден, — не было ничего о том, как любит начинаться лес. А лес любит начинаться постепенно, исподтишка.  
Поэтому Адам не сразу заметил, что он уже давно вошёл в лес. Трава проглотила дорогу, незаметно доела её и потекла к лесу. Адам шёл по траве, следуя её течению, день клонился к вечеру. Постепенно, почти невзначай, из травы стали подниматься кустарники, молоденькие деревца сбивались в перелески. Лес решил, что где-то здесь можно и начаться.  
Адам шёл уже не так быстро, иногда спотыкаясь о камни и проваливаясь в норы. Ныло правое плечо, оттянутое рюкзаком, горело левое. Воды осталось немного, горло скребло. Из кустов кто-то глянул на Адама мерцающими в предвечерней мгле жёлтыми глазами.  
Рассекла траву, проползла змея. Адам посмотрел на свои высокие ботинки. О змеях он был осведомлён приблизительно.  
Он уже почти решил остановиться, когда почувствовал влажное дыхание огромного старого зверя. Он поднял голову и увидел лес. Лес вздымался из земли до темнеющего неба зелёной стеной. Он просто становился быть в один миг, здесь и сейчас. Такой огромный и такой неправдоподобный, что Адам не поверил в то, что видит. Он никогда раньше не видел леса. Деревья были и в Эдене, но это... Это имело очень мало общего с деревьями. Этот зелёный исполин был чем-то совсем иным. И очень чуждым ему. На мгновение Адаму стало страшно.  
Адам помотал головой. Ему показалось, что его мысли были не его мыслями. Что сейчас кто-то думал им или за него. Заботливый отец Эден ни о чём таком не рассказывал своим послушным детям-солдатам. Ничему такому не учил.  
Лес ждал. Где-то в лесу была Ева.  
И Адам вошёл в лес. Солнце село.  
Он успел.

***  
Уйти далеко Адам не успел.  
Лес не стал пугать, не стал испытывать сразу, он милостиво укрыл Адама тьмой, укутал, спрятал, но и идти дальше не позволил. Отдохни, мальчик, шепнул лес.  
Адам кое-как, не зная, стоит ли, можно ли, устроился на ночлег в корнях какого-то дерева, прикрыл своё убежище маскировочным полотном и беспокойно уснул. Спать не следовало, стоило начинать беспокоиться о тех, кто должен был идти следом, но он очень устал. Под веками плавали цветные пятна: мелькали росчерками огни Эдена, плавно катились машины, узкие, хищные, стремительные, золотом сверкали знаки отличий, алым цветком распустился поцелуй Лилит и потёк кровью на мундиры его друзей.  
Адам вздохнул и проснулся. Слабый свет струился сквозь полог леса, наступило утро. Он тяжело сел и с трудом поводил затёкшей шеей. Не то чтобы он привык к роскоши, не то чтобы он не привык к неудобствам, но хотелось всего: пить, есть, мыться, лечь на что-то не такое сучковатое, в ласковые белые руки врачей города Эдена. Которые с удовольствием казнили бы господина Адама по всем правилам. Очень гуманно. А может быть, и нет. Это уж как Солюс бы пожелал. Адам встал и сделал, что мог.  
Плечо воспалилось и болело немилосердно. Он экономно распределил по ране белую пену антисептика, потом защитную плёнку бинта и мысленно поблагодарил замечательных учёных города Эдена за сверхэффективные новые средства. Часть которых он взять с собой не успел, а другой, крайне малой части, явно не нравилось плечо господина Адама.  
От сарказма становилось легче, но не намного.  
Дожёвывая безвкусный, но крайне питательный кусок походного рациона, Адам достал из рюкзака аккуратно свёрнутый словарь забытых слов и понятий. Словарь мира за Эденом и до Эдена. Знать то, на что он наткнулся, что он разыскал, собрал и спрятал в этот словарь, ему вовсе не полагалось. Знать это ему и не нужно было. Зачем ему всё это знать, он раньше и сам не понимал. Мир вне Эдена был грязен, гнусен и неидеален. Весь мир должен был стать Эденом. Но пока Адам помогал... заставлял мир стать Эденом, он многое узнал и многое увидел. Каковы сумерки на ощупь, какова кровь на вкус, что такое земля, зачем идёт дождь, куда из Эдена уходят люди, если у них достаёт сил.  
Интересно, запоздало подумал Адам, а чем бы пришлось заплатить за эту помощь своему любимому отцу? Словарь хрустнул в руке, и Адам поспешно разжал пальцы и стал читать.  
Но это помогло мало. Много слов, но слишком мало слов, чтобы объяснить всё, что теперь стало важным, но было таким незнакомым. Где взять воду, что есть, чего опасаться, как быть с теми, кто живёт в лесу. Как идти через лес. Адам тихо проклял своего любимого отца. Он в совершенстве умел оперировать информацией, создавать многое из ничего. Он прекрасно умел нападать, защищаться, преследовать. Умел манипулировать. Он мог очень и очень многое. И он не знал ничего другого. Но мир — это несколько больше, чем одна из его частей. А вне своего мира остаёшься только ты сам и то, что ты знаешь. И то, что ты есть.  
Адам проклял заодно и себя, достойного сына своего отца, поднял на правое плечо рюкзак, запретил себе чувствовать левое и оглянулся на выход из леса. На вход. На смутно синеющее в разрывах зелёного шатра небо.  
Иди, мальчик, шепнул лес. В нём не было ничего от старого пугающего зверя, каким он привиделся вчера. Только немного насмешки.  
Адам его не услышал, он лишь устало потёр лицо, будто отгоняя морок, развернулся и снова зашагал — мерно, хотя уже и не так быстро. Вглубь леса. Навстречу Еве.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Получалось пока плохо. Прежде он не знал, что такое лес, не учил его правил, но — лучший из лучших учеников — пытался приноровиться, присмотреться и на ходу думал о том, что вообще, о первоочерёдном и о том, о чём следовало беспокоиться.  
Его всё ещё не преследовали, и это становилось странным. Он обеспечил себе хорошую фору, пошёл не туда, куда следовало, и сбил с толку тех, кто его знал, но на такую удачу он не рассчитывал. Солюс наверняка уже знает, куда он на самом деле стремится. Неужели они побоялись войти в лес? Адам подумал и сам себе не поверил. Он не побоялся. И его бывшие братья не станут. Дорогие цепные псы их любимого отца.  
Адам не знал правил леса. Не знал, как двигаться и выбирать путь. Не умел видеть, не лезть напролом, обходить, отступать и уступать, уворачиваться и замирать — течь сквозь лес и растворяться в лесу. И путь его пока был неровен, неловок и очевиден, как путь всякого ученика. Лес смотрел на Адама, укрывая его своей зелёной рукой.  
А Адам шагал по лесу и думал. Что вообще и первоочерёдное. О плече не думать, нет плеча. О воде. Губы пересохли. Первым делом — вода. Где и как, он представлял плохо, но словарь кое-что прояснил. Где, как и куда. И что есть, если не. Узнать бы только это что. Мысли прыгали и путались. Это беспокоило, Адам привык водить свои мысли чётким строем. Он поморщился. Видно, придётся и думать учиться по-иному.  
Вообще. Ева. Он смутно знал, где её искать. Карта бы не помогла, не было карты леса, но он знал направление и приметы. Ева вложила ему в ладонь старый медный компас, звезды на крышке которого уже почти слизала зеленоватая патина. Он с неудовольствием вспомнил свой глупый вопрос о том, как эта старая железка может его куда-то привести. Он и потом почти не верил. Пока не увидел лес. В лесу тоже было что-то такое... Как в этой забытой путеводной звезде древних. Как во взгляде Евы.  
Адам шёл по лесу, в кармане у него гремела медная упавшая звезда.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Лес плавно струился мимо него. Адам старался сосредоточиться на важном, на главном, но мысли разбегались, смешивались с течением леса. Стали плавными и неконкретными. Пространными и не о насущном. Начали ходить кругами. Адам привык думать чётко, последовательно, по делу. Выделяя главные задачи и подпункты для их выполнения. Сейчас задача у него была одна — шагать. Дойти. И времени на размышления было издевательски много.  
Воды почти не осталось. Адам отнёс жажду к зудящему плечу, сложил их и вынес за скобки. Простые упражнения из далёкого прошлого. Простые, надёжные и знакомые. А лес всё нёс свои волны, игриво, незаметно охватывая Адама и иногда подшучивая над ним.  
Адам спотыкался и спотыкался о корни, Адам попытался перебраться через шершавый ствол какого-то поверженного исполина и почти вывихнул ногу, потому что прочное на вид дерево рассыпалось в труху, Адам провалился в неглубокую влажную яму и долго, с непривычным ему испугом, снимал с себя чёрных, маслянисто-гладких существ. Одно из них успело вволю напиться его крови.  
В конце концов Адам намертво сцепился с каким-то кустом, от которого совершенно не ожидал подвоха. Куст исполосовал один из карманов рюкзака и рукав куртки — новейшего прототипа из последней партии — в клочья. Еле вырвавшись от него, Адам долго обрабатывал исцарапанную руку и думал, как мало стоят амбиции Эдена за его стенами.  
Становилось всё темней, лиственный покров смыкался, переплетал пальцы и скрывал Адама всё надёжнее.  
Он шагал, не позволяя себе отдыхать, до тех пор пока не начал ощущать вечер. Часы, мерно тикающие скорее по привычке, но не по надобности, сказали, что так и есть. Адам уже почти не рассчитывал на погоню, но всё же выбрал место поукромнее, в мягком углублении под гигантским корнем. Съел что-то ещё более безвкусное, чем утром, допил воду. Она скорее обожгла, чем освежила.  
Лес погасил свет и шепнул Адаму на ночь что-то ласковое.  
Адам уснул в колыбели из усталости.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Утром лес разбудил Адама мягко, но настойчиво. Через его грудь маршировала крошечная, но очень воинственная чёрно-рыжая армия. Адам удивлённо стряхнул этих бравых лесных солдат незнакомого ему подчинения и с трудом вылез из своего гнезда-укрытия.  
Завтрак был скуден, но омерзительно питателен, воды не осталось. Адаму снилось, что он нашёл воду, поэтому пробуждение его не порадовало. Губы потрескались, Адам попытался улыбнуться и слизал почти горькую кровь. Не стоило, верно.  
Хоть плечо решило смилостивиться над ним. Адам с отвращением снял просоленную майку, вылил на рану последний антисептик, прижал прохладный бинт к коже — он тут же плотно охватил плечо, — переоделся и отстранённо подумал, что дальше будет ещё интереснее.  
Положив на ладонь медную звезду, он выбрал направление и, закинув на плечо изрядно полегчавший рюкзак, зашагал вглубь леса.  
А лес всё разворачивался, раскрывался перед Адамом. Где-то над головой в невообразимой выси затеяли гортанную перебранку какие-то неведомые создания, которые словарь ему не назвал, потому что не знал не только их имён, но и их существования. Несколько раз неподалёку от Адама пробегал кто-то юркий, но стеснительный, иногда мимо скользили змеи — стремительные и безразличные. Заросли становились гуще, сильнее и изобретательнее, оттенки зелени множились, полог над головой совсем сомкнулся, спрятав небо. Зелёное дыхание леса проникало в Адама.  
Адам шагал устало, но упорно. У него не было других дел на ближайшее время. Медная звезда гремела, часы тикали.  
Адам входил в лес всё глубже, уже по щиколотку, а может, по колено.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Уже два или три дня, он начинал путаться. Мысли перемешались с лесом и стали совсем чужими, карабкались друг на друга и пихались. Эден остался далеко позади и пока перестал беспокоить и попрекать своего блудного сына, и только Ева, держащая нить путеводной звезды, оставалась ясно и чётко различимой.  
Адам начал путаться во времени. Часы утверждали, что прошло два дня, и сердились, когда он сомневался, но он уже не знал, кто прав: они или лес. Лес тихо посмеивался в вышине.  
День идёшь, ночь спишь, день идёшь, ночь — забываешься сном, день идёшь... Сколько дней?  
Жажда стала злой и жестокой, не думать о ней почти не получалось, и она, тащась следом и хватая Адама сухими руками, совсем сбивала с пути, с толку и с цели.  
Адам, слушая словарь, находил растения, которые могли помочь, но не решался их трогать, не уверенный, спасут они его или убьют. Он ждал, пока выбора не останется. Ждал и понимал, что ждать слишком долго нельзя.  
Плечо то утихало, то начинало помогать жажде, и иногда Адаму хотелось лечь и стать этой землёй, чтобы больше ничего не чувствовать.  
Но медная звезда гремела в кармане. И Адам всё ещё был Адамом, сильным сыном своего отца, а потому шагал, пока были силы, всё чаще оступаясь.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
И на четвёртый день лес сжалился над Адамом. Или решил, что с него пока достаточно.  
Вдалеке кто-то словно нежно запел: Адам услышал полузнакомый, уже почти забытый звук. Земля стала влажной, зелень налилась силой, и Адам вышел... к ручью. Это слово словарь ему назвал.  
Такой же одинокий путник, как он, молодой ручей раздвигал плечами зелень, кубарем скатывался по зеленоватым камням и устремлялся прочь — в глубину леса. Адам лёг на камни и закрыл глаза. Он дошел, и эта встреча его совсем обессилила.  
Он лежал долго, опустив в воду правую руку, и не думал ни о чём. Как такое возможно, он сам не понимал, но получалось. Мысли выпила жажда. Она досадливо потопталась над ним, махнула рукой и скрылась в зарослях. Но вернуться пообещала.  
Ручей теребил его руку, влажными пальцами ласкал ладонь, кто-то проворный и почти невесомый взбежал по руке Адама, скользнул вдоль шеи и исчез, не попрощавшись.  
Потом Адам напился. Он пил долго, жадно, сначала торопливо, как после долгой разлуки, потом медленно, наслаждаясь, смакуя прохладу, свежесть и тонкий, опьяняющий запах влажной земли.  
Адам обтёр лицо — губы защипало — и понял, что сегодня больше никуда не пойдёт. Он хотел побыть здесь, хотел побыть вдвоём с ручьём.  
И пока небо леса ещё делилось своим рассеянным, размытым зелёным светом, он разделся, скинул в ручей задубевшие от соли майки — ручей заворчал, но вошёл в положение — и стал мыться, зачерпывая воду горстями. Ручей веселился и хватал его за колени. Лес смотрел на них, не вмешиваясь, снисходительный к слабостям и шалостям молодых.  
Адам выжал майки — старательно, но неумело, — обсох, оделся и после долгих обсуждений и препирательств со словарём нашёл ничем не отличное от остальных растение, выпросил у него лист и, как следует его измяв, прижал к ране. Бинту новое лекарство не то чтобы понравилось, но выбора у него не было, он послушно охватил плечо. Последний, подумал Адам. Если рана не начнёт заживать, плохо придётся талантливому сыну города Эдена.  
Мысли немного успокоились, пришли в порядок и послушно выстроились одна за другой. Адам снова безвкусно, но крайне питательно поужинал — хоть об этом пока не нужно было беспокоиться — и до ночи разговаривал с ручьём. Тот перебирал узкие серебристые листья, запутавшиеся в его течении, как Адам в лесу, и не перебивал. Адам никак не мог понять, как можно получать столько удовольствия от таких простых, почти примитивных действий и ощущений. Ручей это забавляло. Он сам был не слишком сложным. И знал что-то пока глубоко недоступное Адаму.  
Потом они уснули, спокойно и надёжно устроившись бок о бок. Адам ещё многого не знал о лесе, но тот не сердился на мальчика.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Утром он напился, набрал как можно больше воды, закинул вновь потяжелевший рюкзак на правое плечо (левое снисходительно молчало), сердечно попрощался с ручьём и продолжил свой путь. Медная звезда указывала ориентиры и приметы. Он шёл верно.  
Лес спокойно, не отвлекаясь от дел, наблюдал за Адамом. Обронил с ветки прямо Адаму под ноги безымянный белый цветок, махнул из зелёной выси нестерпимо ультрамариновым крылом.  
Шагалось легко, в Адаме струилась сила ручья, хватить её должно было ещё надолго. И вот, к вечеру пятого дня, когда Адам вошёл в зелёную воду леса уже почти по пояс и забыл об осторожности, его наконец догнали. Но не те, кого он ждал.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Он шагал как в бреду. Он повернул бы к ручью, ручей бы помог, но Адам не был уверен, что найдёт его.  
Ночь пятого дня была ужасна. Ночь пятого дня щёлкала жёлтыми зубами у Адама над ухом. Он, посоветовавшись со словарём, решил развести костёр, пока ещё просто для тренировки. Получилось неплохо, Адам всегда был хорошим учеником. Под электрической искрой сыроватое дерево сдалось и послушно затрещало, разгорелось.  
Адам не знал, что свет в лесу притягивает не только ночных мотыльков. Или, быть может, лес просто решил, что пора.  
Адам дремал, глядя на огонь — ещё одно непонятное, первобытное удовольствие. Старое и забытое, как ласковые руки. Адам дремал, глядя на огонь, лес смотрел на Адама пристально, серьёзно, и тут заросли острых, веером раскинутых листьев принялись шуршать. Адам уже привык к беспокойной лесной жизни и не вскакивал на каждый шорох.  
Из кустов высунулась оскаленная голова. Лицо было рассечено от левой брови, наискось до подбородка, нос сломан, а левый глаз вытек, но обладатель лица приятно, почти галантно ухмылялся разрезанным губами. Он всегда был улыбчивым. Адам почувствовал, что сердце его замерло, а после забилось медленно и неровно. Удар был нанесён умелой рукой. Его рукой меньше недели назад. Пока обладатель галантной улыбки лез из острых зарослей, правей появился ещё один гость. Правому было очень неудобно. Светлая, с льняными волосами голова была повёрнута под неестественным углом и смотрела в одну сторону, а тело лезло в другую, сломанная в двух местах правая рука висела бесполезной плетью и тоже делу не помогала, но он очень старался и протискивался боком, оставляя на шипах клочья мундира и кожу. Тут зашуршало и слева. Левому было легче, у него просто была прожжена в груди глубокая, обуглившаяся дыра. Мощность их новых лазеров ещё слишком плохо регулировалась. Кровь капала у него с пальцев. Адам стал медленно подниматься, стараясь не делать резких движений, но ночные гости никуда не торопились. Кусты же шуршали уже со всех сторон, обступая Адама. В эту ночь к нему пришло много гостей.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Он шагал как в бреду, его шатало, рана на плече отверзлась алой пастью, и кожу стянуло от беспрерывно сочащейся и высыхающей крови.  
Он уже не знал куда идёт, он потерял все ориентиры, все приметы бежали от него, как от прокаженного, как от чудовища, но он не мог остановиться, не мог повернуть, не мог спрятаться. Не было укрытия, не было избавления. И пути назад не было. У него за спиной хохотала рассечёнными губами ночь пятого дня.  
В пятую ночь лес созвал Адаму гостей, в пятую ночь лес спросил, строго взглянув ему в глаза: это был ты? Ты готов ли ответить?  
Гости собирались долго, бесконечно долго. Они всё прибывали и прибывали, выбираясь из густых зарослей, неторопливо — им некуда больше было торопиться, неумолимо. Отряхивались, оправляли одежду, приводили себя в порядок и звали: ну что же ты? Взгляни на нас, Адам. Адам отступал шаг за шагом, впивалась в руку ребристая рукоятка, и не мог отвести глаз, не мог смотреть им в глаза.  
Его друзья, его братья и враги его отца, о, у заботливого отца Эдена было множество врагов и ещё больше непослушных, строптивых детей. И каждому следовало воздать по заслугам, и каждого требовалось водворить на место.  
Им было непросто, но они все пришли к нему.  
Множество и множество сильно сломанных людей.  
Проект «Зеркало», проект «Щит», программа «Серафим». Закон о пропаганде. «Ураган». Директива А-4. Установки «Гоморра».  
Закон об эффективности.  
Тестирование дронов, тестирование систем перехвата, тесты, тесты, тесты...  
Адам, мой мальчик, когда будет новая версия?  
Разработки четвёртого отдела.  
Вы знаете, Адам, с добровольцами так сложно работать. Невыносимо. Столько проектов, столько испытаний и везде, везде не хватает людей.  
Не хватает материала.  
Четвёртый, вы сами смотрели то, что мне прислали? Грязно до чрезвычайности. Затраты на утилизацию должны быть минимальны. Неэффективно.  
Допрыгаетесь, рейтинг упадёт.  
Я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, Солюс, но вы сами урезали нам бюджет.  
Ваши системы распознавания едят больше, чем половина энергообеспечения города.  
Альфа-запуск системы рейтингов.  
Поведение отличное от заданного, нетипичное поведение, подозрительное поведение. Аномальное поведение.  
Рейтинг ниже двадцати, рейтинг ниже пятнадцати.  
Ноль. Возможность реабилитации.  
Труд на благо Эдена.  
Отрицательный рейтинг.  
Терроризм.  
Закон о противодействии будущему.  
В синеве чистого неба — высоко-высоко — треугольники серебристых стрел, беззвучные и мгновенные.  
Женщина, у которой кровь течёт по ногам.  
Ожоги, ожоги, бесконечные ожоги разной локализации. Разной степени тяжести.  
Молодой пианист — бар «Сияние», по четвергам — кроваво-пузырящаяся пена на губах.  
Вы знаете, я мог лишь предполагать, что мы так далеки от совершенства, Адам, пока вы не запустили альфу. Окраины придётся зачищать заново.  
Запах горелой органики.  
Разберитесь с фильтрацией, поступают жалобы, рейтинг района понизился.  
А я говорил вам, что нам нужен ещё один полигон за стенами.  
Вы много на себя берёте.  
Интенсивное покраснение кожи, образование поверхностного пузыря, язвы.  
Кадеты, 35% третьего курса, вольномыслие, антиправительственные настроения.  
Десять мальчишек с упрямыми и умными лицами. Он таким не был.  
Отторжение имплантов.  
Пёстро, даже вызывающе одетый мулат с выбритой головой. Переливающаяся от века до виска радуга. На выбритом черепе кольцо чистых, аккуратных и почти незаметных отверстий.  
Шпионаж.  
Пятый, я вас низведу. Территория должна быть пригодна для жизни. Вы не можете ничего с этим сделать уже второй цикл.  
Переломы костей: открытые, закрытые, продольные, вколоченные, клиновидные, компрессионные. Поперечные, косые, винтообразные.  
Люди, больше похожие на абстрактные скульптуры (Седьмой, я всё ещё жду ваш отчёт о той выставке, мне это не нравится), люди, больше похожие на брак, на черновые варианты, на отработанный материал.  
Люди?..  
Синяки, гематомы, вывернутые и выдернутые из суставов руки и ноги, сломанные шеи, осколки костей, пропоровшие кожу, струпы ожогов, размноженные и аккуратно вскрытые головы, ампутации и гнойные раны, ослепшие глаза, слепые, обращенные внутрь взгляды. Лица, похожие на гротескные маски.  
Люди.  
Они наползали, напирали. Они оттеснили Адама к старому дереву, возле которого он решил устроить ночлег. Кровь капала в костёр и шипела, кровь лилась в костёр, и он не выдержал, погас, напоследок вскрикнув от ужаса. Адам остался один.  
А кусты всё раздвигались и раздвигались, и шуршали уже беспрерывно, всё слилось в одно месиво, он уже не различал своих гостей, всё было кровь, боль, смрад и гниющее мясо, осталось полшага, он упёрся спиной в шершавый ствол...  
Адам вскинул руку и начал стрелять.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Он забыл на той поляне рюкзак, у него не осталось ничего, кроме медной звезды в кармане и ползаряда смерти в кобуре. От словаря больше не было толку, словарь сошёл с ума в ту ночь и бормотал что-то бессвязное и умоляющее. А пятая ночь растянулась на века и, хохоча, тащилась следом. Всё кричала ему: смотри, кто пришёл, ты только посмотри на них!  
Адам стрелял, пока не высадил ползаряда, стрелял ровно, как в тире, как на учениях, не поддаваясь ужасу, хотя тот стоял и смотрел ему в глаза, стрелял, пока не понял, что это бесполезно.  
Над поляной тяжело и густо пахло горелым деревом, горелым мясом и кровью, всё ещё кровью. Мерно качались листья. Лес тоже опалило, но он терпел. Он и не такое пережил. Но они остановились, они чего-то ждали. И тут Адам увидел. У самого края поляны она и двое братьев, с симметричными ожогами на груди — один выстрел, но он целился не в них. И её там быть не должно было. Её там не было! Все они должны были уйти в ту ночь, он же говорил, он же предупреждал! Но снова, снова попал в неё! Ожог на излёте слизал, спёк в комья волосы и вздул кожу, перекосил лицо, и это должно было быть безумно, невыносимо больно, но фиалковые глаза смотрели на Адама столь же спокойно и столь же терпеливо, как и пятнадцать лет назад.  
И вот тогда Адам закричал.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Адам бежал по лесу, оступаясь и падая, продираясь сквозь заросли и оставляя на шипах клочья одежды и своё прошлое. Бежал прочь от пятой ночи с фиалковыми глазами.  
Он не помнил, как выбрался с той поляны, он оставил там свой исступлённый крик, свой ужас, он продирался сквозь толпу своего прошлого, хватался за неестественно вывернутые руки, напарывался на торчащие кости, поскальзывался и падал им под ноги. Прыгнуло жабой из-под руки чье-то ещё бьющееся сердце, что-то лопнуло под ботинком, обрызгав кровью и лимфой. Они не мешали ему, не преследовали его. Они приходили не за этим.  
Все они остались на той поляне, и никто даже не обернулся ему вслед.  
А поляна осталась далеко позади.  
Но Адам бежал не оглядываясь. Снова упал, словно скальпелем рассекли рану и на землю потекла кровь, теперь — его кровь. Рана на плече отверзлась алой пастью и, казалось, тоже хохотала над ним, над его попытками сбежать от них, от себя и от леса. Адам падал и поднимался, руки его были грязны от крови и от земли.  
Лес смотрел на Адама из крон строго, печально и пристально.

***  
Адам бежал по лесу.  
Бежал и бежал, и бежал, не оглядываясь. Всю ночь и весь день, не останавливаясь и не отдыхая, не понимая, откуда в нём силы, и понимая, что сил в нём уже не осталось. Гордый сын города Эдена не мог сдаться. Не мог позволить себе остановиться и оглянуться. Эден учил его не этому, этому его не учил. Да, кадет?! Ещё раз услышу об этом — сгною в карцере! Сопля, кисель в форме! Пятая ночь с фиалковыми глазами осталась далеко позади, но её взгляд располосовал Адаму всю спину. Изорванная майка насквозь пропиталась потом и кровью. Поляна была далеко позади, в двух шагах от него, только обернись — и вот она. Вот они. Они гнали его вперёд, он бежал, оставляя на ветвях своё прошлое и свою жизнь, и лес помогал им, лес больше не любил Адама.  
Он хватал Адама ветвями, выставлял навстречу дублёные плечи деревьев, хлестал лианами. Ронял, бил, царапал, кусал, толкал, отвешивал наотмашь пощёчины. Вертел и морочил. Пил и пил из Адама силы — они стекали в землю, капали с пальцев. Кап и кап, тёплый тёмный дождь по маслянистой плотной листве, по земле чёрной и жирной, по витым корням, по шершавым и неведомым лесным тварям.  
Кап и кап.  
Медная звезда у Адама в кармане испуганно молчала. Но она всё ещё была там, была с ним.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Адам брёл по лесу из последних сил. Сам Адам не понимал, что в нём ещё способно идти, но что-то шло. Шаг, шаг, ещё шаг. Сколько всего шагов? Что оно ещё могло?  
Сам Адам не понимал, что в нём ещё способно понимать. Та крохотная искра в голове, малая часть, что думала всегда, даже она сейчас думала из последних сил, отчаянно стараясь остаться Адамом. Что осталось от золотого Адама, Первого, обласканного и почти безупречного?  
Грязное тело, бредущее по лесу?  
Смешно. Нет, правда, забавно. Сухой, полузабытый смешок прошелестел в мозгу. Солюс бы нашёл презабавным, что сделал с господином Первым лес, в который он так стремился, которого он так хотел. Да, мой мальчик?  
Адам многого не знал о лесе. Но ещё больше он забыл о себе.  
Опасно входить в лес, не имея ориентиров и так многого не зная о себе.  
С другой стороны — зачем ещё ходить в лес?  
Кап и кап, кап и кап. То ли дождь пошёл, то ли кровь течёт. Жизни и в том, и в другом — одинаково.

***  
Адам шёл по лесу.  
Адам брёл по лесу поминутно останавливаясь. Рана противно и ехидно скалилась, рана уже давно жила своей жизнью, плечо ей больше не нравилось, право, что интересного в плече? Даже прекрасные доктора города Эдена, доктора, что лучше умели разбирать людей, чем собирать, не посчитали бы это достойным внимания. Мышцы и мышцы, сухожилия, суставы, сосуды — просто, идеально, функционально. Скучно. Больно, конечно, но скучно. И рана свободно путешествовала по телу, являя миру то в Адаме, что ей казалось наиболее интересным. Лучезапястная кость в рваном разрезе? Очень красиво, очень прочно, почти совершенно. Извольте взглянуть. Лес, занятый сейчас больше своими делами, всё же с любопытством поглядывал на представляемое и иногда принимался копаться в Адаме, запуская глубоко внутрь зелёные холодные пальцы. Залез под селезёнку, сдвинул печень, перебрал петли кишок, вытянул их наружу — длинные и розовато поблёскивающие, не удовлетворился и убрал обратно, вместе с тошным, смертным запахом; пробрался между рёбер и набил всю грудную клетку листвой так, что Адам стал задыхаться и кашлять через каждые пару шагов. Сжал желудок, и к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
Адам упал на колени, и его долго, тяжело выворачивало желчью, поскольку больше ничего не осталось.  
Из чего состоят доблестные сыны города Эдена?  
Что всегда остаётся в конце?

***  
Адам шёл по лесу?  
Или лес наконец смилостивился над тем, кто растратил все силы и почти всю свою жизнь, и, захлестнув его зелёными волнами, нёс своим течением бережно, нежно, но неумолимо. Непреклонно, одним ему ведомым путём. Лес отобрал и оставил висеть где-то, зацепив за ветку, переносную смерть в оплавившемся пластиковом корпусе и тихо нашёптывал, журчал и баюкал. Коснулся лёгкой, спокойной рукой лба Адама и спросил его: ну что же ты?  
А что Адам? Он плыл, залитый бессилием, усталостью и болью, полный ими до краёв и не мог найти в своей голове названия для того, что с ним творилось. Если бы словарь не сошёл с ума, он бы, наверное, подсказал Адаму пару верных слов, чтобы назвать то неизведанное, что происходит с людьми, если они выходят из стен золотого города и заглядывают достаточно далеко. То, о чём так мало знали доблестные сыны и дочери Эдена.  
Он плыл? Что-то совсем крошечное, но всё ещё упрямо остающееся Адамом усмехнулось. Его несло. Кажется, всю его жизнь.  
Бракованная деталь совершенного города Эдена. Интересно, Солюс видел это в нём?  
Лес вздохнул и, больше не задавая вопросов, позволил Адаму плыть в своей зелёной воде.  
Когда-то очень давно, очень не здесь Адам, кажется, знал кого-то такого. Такого же нежного, терпеливого, но строгого.

***  
Адам шёл.  
Плыл?  
Лес тёк, катил зелёные волны, струился, нёс в своём течении Адама. Плыли огромные древесные исполины, тонкие листки шмыгали юркими рыбёшками, лианы вились водорослями. Лесная жизнь протекала мимо, с любопытством и опаской поглядывая на него.  
Лёгкий и уже на треть пустой Адам медленно-медленно дрейфовал под плотным лиственным куполом небес. За рёбрами размеренно сокращалось сердце, открытое всем ветрам и всем любопытным взглядам: рана успокоилась на время и утвердилась на груди.  
Прозрачные волны иногда перехлёстывали через Адама, и тогда по груди расплывалось бурое пятно, а сердце Адама испуганно захлёбывалось искристой лесной водой, сбивалось и даже замирало.  
Не то чтобы и сердцу, и Адаму это нравилось. Но Адам больше не владел собой, как владел собой всю жизнь. Пока он был здесь — он принадлежал лесу и лес хотел знать, у леса были вопросы.  
Всё, что он когда-то так старательно вынес за скобки, чтобы не сойти с ума, — вернулось.  
Издалека приплыла живая и дерзкая музыка.  
Адам закрыл глаза.

***  
Адам шёл.  
Нет. Перебирал ногами. Танцевал.  
Мало ли танцев в жизни господина генерала, в жизни лучшего финансиста города Эдена. Или программиста? Кем он был? Кем он собирался быть. Сменить тип носителя? Да/Нет/Отмена.  
На самом деле, он танцевал лишь пару раз. Все остальные танцы были не про самое дело, не про те танцы, что танцуют, чтобы танцевать, а про те танцы, что танцуют, чтобы что-то получить. Или как-то выглядеть, или кем-то быть.  
Тех танцев, что танцуют, чтобы танцевать в жизни не так уж и много. Хорошо, если больше одного.  
Как его туда занесло, он не помнил. Когда тебе ещё не очень много лет, тебя постоянно куда-то несёт, ты оказываешься то там, то тут, влекомый то тем, то этим, и толком не можешь понять, как же так вышло. И где ты вообще оказался. Понимание этого «где» приходит много позже.  
Наглые неоновые огни, терраса, сшитая наполовину из старого хлама, громкая, живая, дерзкая музыка там, где все старались не шуметь, не светить и не отсвечивать.  
Станем тенью тёмных подворотен, может быть и обойдётся.  
Солюс, блистая свежими нашивками и улыбкой, за пультом самой большой, самой новой и самой эффективной уборочной машины сгребал всё, что считал мусором и скверной к стенам Эдена и дальше, дальше, прочь от этих чистых, прозрачных стен. И не забудьте провести полную санитарную обработку.  
Что-то оставалось, что-то согнутыми заскорузлыми пальцами цеплялось даже за гладкие стены города, но всё это было ненадолго. Лучшие и новейшие химические средства смоют и растворят всю плесень.  
Но посреди любой самой страшной тишины всегда случаются безумцы. Громкие, наглые и бесстрашные. Их огонь не бывает долгим. Но порой и этого хватает, чтобы кого-то согреть, кого-то осветить, кому-то указать путь.  
Неоновые огни вывески с издевательским вызовом мигали над террасой грязного обшарпанного кафе. Они влекли Адама, как свет влечёт неосторожных мелких insecta. Инсектоидов? А. Насекомых.  
Кто-то многоногий и невесомый пробежал по лицу, задел губы, и, сбежав на грудь, легко пощекотал сердце. На груди тлел крохотный золотисто-зелёный огонь с крыльями.  
Адам устало закрыл глаза.  
Под веками, в бархатной вечерней темноте горели наглые огни в бутылочном стекле.

***  
Адам шёл.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг, поворот, ещё поворот, поддержка. Адам танцевал.  
Он так мало помнил о том времени, он стёр из себя всё, поступив с собственной памятью, как с ещё одним носителем информации. Ненужное — стирают. Опасное — стирают. Всё, что может сломать систему, вывести из равновесия, понизить коэффициент эффективность — удаляют, форматируют, переписывают. Отредактируй себя, введи нужные переменные, а те, что не можешь удалить и переписать, спрячь. Глубоко-глубоко, хорошо-хорошо, так, чтобы самому не найти.  
Совершенное изделие совершенного Эдена. Ни одного изъяна, ни одного сомнения. Сомнения уничтожат тебя, мой мальчик, ты ведь помнишь об этом? Солюс не зря гордился Первым из своих Первых Сынов. Никто из других не зашёл так далеко, переделывая себя. Наверное, потому что никому из них и не нужно было так перепаивать себя. Они сразу были отлиты и собраны как нужно, без брака. Ну, или почти без него. Незначительная подгонка и навеки — они идеальны.  
В чём же твой брак, мой мальчик, шепнул кто-то. Может быть, Солюс, может быть, лес, а может быть, они вместе. Адам вздрогнул и прикрыл открытое сердце рукой. В том, что ты знал, но боялся признать: правды больше одной?  
Так мало-мало помнил о лучшем, что у него было. О самом трудном, что у него было.  
Оно не укладывалось в золотые стандарты прозрачного города. Торчало по краям, дерзко топорщилось и нагло намекало. Пришлось обрезать. Там чуть, тут чуть и почти ничего не осталось.  
Что его туда притащило? Любопытство? Да, в нём всегда было много любопытства, сколько он ни пытался его стереть, выжечь, выкромсать из себя.  
Или безрассудство? Болтаться под стенами, тогда — ещё не до конца возведёнными, — в форме академии — как ты дожил до своих лет, как ты дошёл сюда?  
Что он там делал? Полагал себя бессмертным?  
Зачем же в тебе после стало столько рассудка.  
Его притянуло на свет, на густую, дерзкую и бесстрашную музыку.  
Адам открыл глаза, но даже от слабого зелёного света леса стало больно. Лес был занят своим повседневным трудом, но продолжал слушать Адама, внимательно, зорко.  
Адам закрыл глаза.  
Под веками, в мягкой тьме струилось его прошлое.

***  
Адам шёл.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг. Не сомневаясь, не задумываясь, куда идёт, к кому идёт, на зов музыки, на низкий, хриплый, завораживающий голос.  
Он напился в тот вечер? Неясно. Стёрто.  
Наверное, кто-то сказал, пусть идёт. Может быть, она? Наверное, кто-то шепнул: ты посмотри на него.  
На него смотрели во все глаза из всех углов. Множество внимательных, испуганных и злых глаз. Зелёные, золотые, розовые глаза ламп из старых бутылок.  
Откуда же он помнит так много?  
Чёрный, длинный и тонкий — скорее нелепый, чем страшный, — он торчал посреди зала, под водопадом цветного света. Лампы сделали из благородной формы академии лоскутное полотно: розовое пятно на нашивках, зелёное — на повязке, золотое — на новой эмблеме нового, совершенного Эдена.  
Его затопило, на него натекло, набежало оползнем, лавой. Его вертели из стороны в сторону, дёргали за нашивки, тянули за волосы, щипали, толкали. Свистели, смеялись, кричали, когда поняли, что он тут один, что это ещё не за ними; его бы, быть может, убили, а быть может, избили, но когда он полетел на пол и грянулся о него всей своей глупостью и любопытством, кто-то, кажется, тот, в углу перебиравший струны, спросил. Кажется, ему не нравилась мысль о том, что с пола придётся смывать кровь. «Какого чёрта тебя сюда принесло, мальчишка?»  
И Адам сказал. Спросил.  
Музыка?  
Хотя он так и не понял почему. Он многого не понимал из того, что там происходило. Но из угла сказали: оставьте. И его оставили. Ему помогли подняться, его даже отряхнули.  
Ошалело вертя витающей где-то отдельно от плеч головой Адам увидел её. Увидел их. Она вязала. Зачем вязать, боже, Солюс всемогущий, когда есть такая музыка. Она что-то вязала, они несимметрично ухмылялись на него широкими ртами и совсем не улыбались тёмными, не отражающими свет глазами.  
Глаза у них и у неё были совсем разные.  
Лес всё ещё был здесь, всё ещё слушал, но Адам почти не ощущал его, стоя посреди затопленного тьмой занюханного кафе почти пятнадцать лет назад.  
Адам, не открывая глаз, плыл в реке своего прошлого.

***  
Адам шёл.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.  
Ему сказали — жердина. Ему сказали — так и будешь тут торчать, Солюсов сын? Вали с танцпола, не мешай людям радоваться.  
Он не знал, кто такой жердина, смутно понял, что такое танцпол, но отошёл и встал в сторону, не отрывая от них взгляда. Она что-то вязала, они несимметрично ухмылялись на него широкими ртами. Нет, один ухмылялся, второй не ухмылялся.  
Они были очень похожие и очень неодинаковые. Адам видел их вместе всего один раз, в тот вечер.  
Адам понимал, что танцует с кем-то разным, но так и не смог вспомнить, было их двое или один. Там было стёрто особенно хорошо, особенно старательно. До нижнего слоя, до костей.  
Он бы так и простоял у стенки, и это было бы всё, что у него было. Так бы и простоял — одна сплошная длинная неловкость, — глотая эту музыку, захлёбываясь ей и не зная, что с ней делать, но к нему протекли через толпу. Зачем он был им нужен? Он так и не понял.  
Был забавный? Было забавно? Она что-то шепнула? Как он на это надеялся, как он этого хотел.  
Но его взяли за руку и без слов, без вопросов снова вытащили под водопад цветного света. Его поставили в позицию, его взяли и его повели.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг. Поворот. Скользящий по длинной дуге носок ботинка. Похожие на текучесть воды дробные быстрые шаги. Краешек улыбки, дикой, почти бешеной. Он ничего не умел. О, он столько умел и знал. Тактика, рукопашный бой, национальная политика, история, новая история, прекрасные, логически выстроенные, стальные аргументы в пользу новой идеологии Солюса...  
Танцевать он не умел. Шаг, шаг, шаг. Адам танцевал. Его вели, он двигался, он сам не понимал, что делает и как у него получается. Шаг, шаг, шаг. Спиной вперёд, в неизвестность.  
В голове шумело. Музыка, кровь, частое биение сердца. Медленнее, медленнее, медленно. Под лопаткой — широкая ладонь. Поворот, мягкий, плавный, угасший вместе с музыкой. Его отпустили, скользнула вдоль бока ладонь, ушла, его оставили посреди зала. Он поднял взгляд, на него опять смотрели, странно смотрели, но он не понял, потому что и она смотрела. Он наткнулся на этот взгляд, и его оглушило.  
Ничего в ней не было. Ничего-ничего, но взбаламученный, перевёрнутый с ног на голову, облитый с ног до головы сияющим светом и музыкой, он едва не упал. И медленно, не уверенный, что его ноги всё ещё его — он ушёл. Ушёл, держась за стену, пробрался к выходу.  
Тьма ослепила его даже после неярких цветных ламп. Даже после дыма, глотающего свет.  
Воспитанникам не дозволяется курить, вы помните об этом, верно?  
Он долго моргал, пытаясь снова начать видеть.  
Тогда, кажется, он и начал путаться, открыты у него глаза или закрыты. Слепой он или зрячий. И что он видит.  
Что он там видел? Он так до конца и не понял.  
Адам плыл. Не открывая глаз, не чувствуя тяжёлой, разрастающейся боли во всём теле. Плыл, плыл, плыл.

***  
Адам шёл.  
Адам ушёл оттуда шатаясь, с пылающими щеками. Глотал густой горячий ночной воздух, который после дыма, после дикой смеси парфюмов и пота, после сладких и кислых запахов алкогольных напитков казался свежим, холодным и отрезвляющим.  
Вроде бы его назвали мальком. Вроде бы его похлопали по плечу и предложили закурить.  
Но ему было не до закурить, низ и верх поменялись местами, право и лево тоже, а голова так и не пожелала встать на место и болталась отдельно, высоко-высоко. Задевала провода и бельевые верёвки.  
Кадетам не дозволяется курить, пить крепкие напитки, нарушать комендантский час. Думать о странном. Болтаться по трущобам не дозволяется, конечно, тоже. Но это не записано, поскольку, надо полагать, господа наставники не полагают кадетов самоубийцами. Или полагают, что самоубийцам нечего делать в академии?  
Вряд ли он тогда всё-таки протрезвел до конца. Потому что он вернулся. На следующий день, через несколько дней, через неделю? Дыра. Тоже стёрто, позабыто. Его колотило от одной мысли о том, что там случилось, но он вернулся. К чему? К музыке, к её глазам? К ладони на спине?  
Что в ней было-то?  
Она сидела на высоком стуле, обвив ногами длинные ножки, она вязала. Что можно столько вязать?  
Сеть на глупого кадета?  
Очень смуглая кожа, золотистая от зависшей над ней лампы, жёстко-вьющиеся волосы, платьице — аккуратное, чистое, но сшитое из чего пришлось, — сползшее и оголившее одно золотистое плечо, растоптанные туфли с примятыми задниками. Одна уже валяется под стулом, другая ещё рассеяно покачивается на пальцах, хлопает в такт музыке по пыльной пятке.  
А ещё маленькая аккуратная грудь, очерченная мягкой тканью платья. От этого так начинает шуметь в голове, что он предпочитает смотреть на плечо или ритмично двигающиеся руки.  
Почему он это не стёр, не зачистил? Потому что проще было сделать дыру в голове, чем это стереть?  
Он так пялится, что, конечно, она поднимает глаза и улыбается ему. Длинной чёрной растерянности у входа. Долгому протяжному недоумению.  
Конечно, запала подойти и позвать танцевать у него не хватает. Запала едва хватает не выйти обратно от этой улыбки. Он пятится, влетает в кого-то и сзади раздаётся смешок. Его толкают обратно, он вздрагивает и оборачивается. Один из этих двоих скалится на Адама почти восторженно, с вызовом. Голова Адама по большей части всё ещё отдельно от Адама, поэтому он не понимает, это тот, с которым он вчера танцевал, или другой. Не понимает, что вообще, и долго смотрит на смуглую руку протянутую ему.  
Кожа светлее, чем у неё, но всё равно ужасно тёмная рядом с Адамом, запястье обвивает то ли скверно нарисованная, то ли скверно выбитая змея.  
Вспоминать это трудно. Он борется с тьмой под веками, отбирая у неё куски себя, он знает, что глаза открывать не стоит, свет, даже свет леса, не поможет.  
Смуглая ладонь, протянутая ему из тьмы, с треугольником золотого света точно по центру.  
Ему что-то предлагают? Голова Адама в этом не участвует, голова выносит самые решительные протесты и накладывает вето. Музыки ещё нет, есть только голоса, их неровная дрожь и гул. Нервная дрожь, отдающаяся в Адаме. Что ему предлагают? Если с её взглядом, с её глазами ещё что-то понятно, то с этой протянутой рукой, со вчерашним танцем не ясно ничего. Медленно вступает музыка, Адам колеблется, дрожит, как струны инструмента.  
Но обладателю ладони ничего этого неизвестно. Или известно и всё именно поэтому? Ладонь нетерпеливо покачивается, подначивает, и Адам, пугаясь, что его не дождутся, соглашается на предложенное неизвестно что и вкладывает всего себя в эту ладонь.  
Он ведь смышленый — одни из лучших показателей в академии. Он — способный.  
Он разберётся по обстановке.  
И хотя Адаму здесь и сейчас всё больнее, тело всё тяжелее и отчуждённее, Адам, плывущий по реке леса, фыркает. Он разберётся, да уж.  
Адам во тьме грязноватого кафе пятнадцать лет назад вкладывает всего глупого себя в протянутую руку, и, под накатывающую музыку, его вытаскивают в толпу, в танец.

***  
Адам танцует.  
По большей части Адама, конечно, танцуют, но так думать об этом он ещё не умеет.  
Тёмные и подведённые тёмным глаза. Косметика почти не дозволена даже девушкам, их сёстрам из женского корпуса.  
Как называются такие люди, кадет? Отвечать!  
Тёмные глаза, тёмный взгляд снизу вверх, упирающийся в подбородок и пробирающийся куда-то внутрь. Внутри щекочет. Одинаковые глаза, одинаковые ухмылки, длинные — ниже плеч, гладкие и спутанные волосы.  
Стрижка должна быть опрятной и соответствующей уставу. Длинные волосы разрешены девушкам, но и они должны быть аккуратно убраны.  
То, что происходило в этом кафе не соответствовало ничему из устава и ничему из новой политики Солюса. Тот Адам, что плывёт в чужих руках, посреди тёмного прокуренного кафе ни о чём таком думать ещё не умеет, но тот Адам, что плывёт, растворяясь, в реке леса знает, что там собирались, кажется, все безумцы города, все его самоубийцы.  
Чужой лоб у скулы, чужая твёрдая грудь, чужие твёрдые пальцы.  
Адам так никогда и не понимает, двое их или один. Даже теперь. Невозможно восстановить, критическое повреждение носителя. Они разные, но они одинаковые. У одного серьёзные глубокие глаза, у второго — улыбка не улыбка, а оскал. У одного — ленты в волосах и бирюза на груди, у другого — пиджак с металлической искрой, щеголеватый, с претензией на шик, но явно поношенный и с чужого плеча. Оба пахнут дымом, сладостью и горячим железом.  
И он не знает, что — от кого из них. Всё перемешано, и всё спутано. И музыка то тонкая и надрывная, то низкая, густая и почти агрессивная.  
Встреть он их где-нибудь в подворотне (что делать в подворотне одному из Сынов Солюса? а что он делает тут?), они убили бы его. Или он их. Хотя к тому времени они умели больше. Его учила академия, их — жизнь, и иногда последняя — лучший учитель.  
Всё было бы очень быстро и очень просто. Немного угроз, немного оскорблений, вспенивающаяся ярость и драка насмерть. Наверное, всё-таки они его, их двое.  
Умирать бы точно было легче, чем это теперь.  
Руки. Одна на спине, под лопаткой, вторая на плече. Объятие. Напористое, уверенное — от танца, для танца. Но где-то очень глубоко под всем этим оно нежное. Он понимает это теперь, а страшно ещё тогда. Страшно, как никогда не было. Ни на беседе-зачёте по идеологии, где выбери неверное слово — и тебе конец, ни на стрельбах, ни на ночных внезапно-предсказуемых проверках. Всё то преодолевалось, а это невозможно преодолеть. Объятие — как её глаза.  
Поэтому он всё это стёр?  
Какое пугающее слово — нежность.  
В том зале было очень много этой глубоко упрятанной нежности. И ещё что-то второе, но что, он не понимает и сейчас.  
Медленное скольжение от щиколотки вверх по ноге. Всё ещё танец, и это тоже танец, но Адам пугается окончательно и быстро выдыхает через нос. Костенеет. Ему в галстук смешливо фыркают, но дразнить перестают.  
Смешок пробирается за воротник рубашки и греет.  
Ладонь перемещается, скользит и накрывает нашивки, закрывает эмблему Эдена и её больше нет. Эдена нет, устава нет, комендантского часа нет и даже того, что с ним сделают, если узнают — нет. Больше нет воспитанника академии, есть только юноша, который танцует.  
Музыка — всё надрывнее.  
Вряд ли ещё хоть когда-нибудь он будет танцевать так. Так танцуют только перед концом света.  
Вряд ли ещё когда-нибудь он вообще будет танцевать.

***  
Адам танцует.  
Адам танцует только с ними.  
Никто, кроме них, его не приглашает. Этого Адам сначала не замечает, потом не понимает. Как многого он так и не понял про то, что там творилось. Одно сплошное длинное непонимание.  
Пока их нет, он ждёт и смотрит, как танцуют другие. На него больше не скалятся и не косятся, иногда предлагают курить, иногда что-то сладкое в разных, не всегда чистых стаканах, его по большей части не замечают. Хочешь стоять — стой.  
Наверное, танцуя, он стал немного таким же, как они. Его теперь нечего бояться.  
Он стоит и смотрит.  
А в зале делается что-то странное. Он уже неплохо умеет смотреть, но ещё почти не умеет понимать. Что-то происходит, под эту страдающую музыку, что-то — не про танцы.  
Водопады света и музыки льются на этих непонятных людей. Очень разных людей. Длинных, коротких, тонких и толстых, чёрных, жёлтых, красных, голубых, зелёных, розовых. Пёстрых-пёстрых, не только от бутылочного самодельного света. Они танцуют, переговариваются, поют, пьют, курят, смеются. Плачут. Часто смех переходит во всхлипы, но сладкое из стаканов всегда помогает. Если не помогает сладкое, помогает кислое или горькое. Если не помогает содержимое стаканов — помогают танцы.  
Иногда все уходят и в центре остаются только двое.  
Две немолодые женщины, с гордо, красиво посаженными головами, в простых, но элегантных платьях — откуда под стенами такие платья, из прежней жизни?  
Они медленно выходят из толпы, встречаются в центре зала и танцуют. Уже знакомые Адаму движения — их не так уж много — перетекают друг в друга, дробятся и становятся чем-то другим. Каждый раз чем-то другим.  
Адам заворожено смотрит. Острые профили, мягкие движения, шаг в сторону, шаг вперёд, шаг, шаг, шаг, юбки взлетают и кружатся, взлетают длинные, искрящиеся в свете ламп серьги, выбиваются локоны из причёсок, каштановые волны стекают по плечам, шаг, шаг, шаг, кто-то шепчет-поёт, вкрадчиво, мягко и еле слышно о том, что может быть, может быть, может быть, руки скользят по рукам, поддерживают, гладят, дразнят, мелькают каблуки. Шаг, шаг, шаг. Каблук, взлетая, цепляет подол, платье тянется, танец спутывается и замирает, и все в зале смеются. Облегчённо, но ничего лёгкого в этом смехе нет. Странный смех.  
Одна из женщин тоже улыбается, но у неё дрожат губы и слишком ярко блестят глаза в свете ламп.  
Женщины, взявшись за руки, глядя друг на друга, уходят в толпу.  
Адам моргает. Ему снова жарко и тревожно. Что он сейчас видел? Что не так?  
Лица, у них у всех непривычные лица. Глубокие какой-то неясной печалью, даже когда они веселятся, даже когда пьют и танцуют. Особенно, когда танцуют.  
Они смеются, танцуют, поют, плачут. Целуются.  
Ему стыдно на это смотреть. Ему кажется, что это не для него, что он тут лишний, что он подсматривает за чем-то, чего даже не заслужил.  
Что является основой здорового общества, кадет? Вы что, онемели?  
Адаму интересно, выглядит ли он со стороны так же.  
Наверное, танцуя, он стал немного таким же, как они. Но всё же не совсем таким. Несколько раз на него орут, один раз трясут за грудки, один раз дают звонкую пощёчину.  
Адам растерянно моргает, ему больно, стыдно и очень непонятно.  
Он идиот, дубина, сволочь, сука, мразь и предатель, он — много-много слов, злых и твёрдых, часть из которых он не знает, часть из которых на него не орали даже господа наставники. Выблядок, выкормыш, убийца. Дрянь чёрная.  
Палач.  
У него спрашивают, понимает ли он, во что ввязался. Чаще всего со злостью, иногда мягко, будто разговаривают с больным.  
Какой хороший вопрос. Адам, проплывая в кроне особенно высокого дерева, смеётся, смеётся и смеётся над этим вопросом, несмотря на то что смех уже одна сплошная боль. С трудом поднимает руку, утирает лицо и плывёт дальше. Глазастые цветные твари в кроне дерева озадаченно смотрят ему вслед.  
Вопрос, который он осознает очень скоро, но слишком поздно. Такие вопросы никогда нельзя осознать, пока не станет поздно.  
А пока он смотрит, как танцуют другие, ждёт и набирается храбрости.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.

***  
Адам топчется на месте.  
Никто, кроме них, его не приглашает, и он ждёт, стоя у стенки, всегда — напротив неё, чтобы она могла поднять глаза и увидеть его, но никогда рядом с ней, потому что он — трус. Он убеждается себя, что наберётся храбрости и пригласит её.  
Непременно. Вот сейчас. Он даже уже понял и запомнил некоторые движения. Так что что-то точно получится. А если не получится — она не станет над ним смеяться, Адам знает.  
Ничего в ней не было. Ничего-ничего. Но что-то же было?  
Она почти всё время сидит и вяжет, иногда переговаривается с тем, у которого инструмент, иногда её всё же вытаскивают танцевать. Отбирают вязание, обувают, она смеётся, брыкается, туфли взлетают до потолка, до ламп, вязание распускается, туфли так и не находят, и она танцует босая, кружится, теряется среди людей, и Адам хочет туда, хочет тоже затеряться в людях и в музыке и случайно оказаться рядом с ней, ну же, это так просто. Всего один шаг. Гораздо меньше, чем он уже сделал, когда пришёл сюда. И гораздо больше. Но он стискивает кулаки, мнёт до непотребного состояния манжеты рубашки (Кадет, что у вас за вид?!) и сам мнётся в нерешительности.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг. Шаги на месте. Вечный танец трусов.  
Потом приходит один из этих двух, одинаковых-неодинаковых. Ухмыляясь тёмными глазами, смотрит на топчущегося Адама, на его измятые манжеты, на галстук, уехавший набок (повязку к тому времени Адам додумывается наконец снимать и прятать в карман), смотрит в толпу, словно знает — она сейчас там. А может, действительно знает. Он и про них многого не понял, проклятый длинный идиот. Про них он не понял ничего.  
Приходит, берёт за руку и втаскивает в толпу.  
Адам оттого, что она там же, в одной с ним толпе, дуреет. У него счастливо кружится и снова улетает под потолок голова, он представляет, что вот сейчас, через секунду столкнётся с ней, и...  
Голова порхает воздушным шариком, выше танцующих и выше дыма, выше всех на свете, кто когда-либо был счастлив. Голова задевает лампы, они глухо отзываются стеклянной пустотой, обливают Адама светом всех цветов, ослепляют Адама, а тело внизу совсем само по себе и вытворяет чёрте что. Оно до того осмелело, что пытается вести. И ему позволяют. Получается глупо, плохо и неловко, но голове сверху не видно и потому — совершенно не стыдно. Он в тот вечер пил? Стаканы предлагали всё время, иногда он забывался и забывал об академии и отхлёбывал из них. Но в тот вечер? Какая разница.  
Какая разница посреди этого тёмного грязного кафе, где танцевали совсем не ради выверенного идеала, какая разница на краю города, на пороге нового мира, какая разница, если завтра никогда не будет.  
Если бы он понимал тогда, почему они танцевали — этого бы никогда не случилось. Не было бы его, дурака и мрази, хотя нет, тогда ещё просто дурака, среди этих других ему людей, не было бы света всех цветов радуги, не было бы лёгкости в голове и боли в груди. У него ничего бы никогда не было. Возможно, так было бы легче.  
Но там и тогда он этого не понимает. Он просто танцует. Где-то в толпе та, чей взгляд проделал в нём дыру, если очень повезёт — он точно-точно с ней столкнётся, на него смотрят в упор, снизу вверх, тёмными странными глазами и ему улыбаются, улыбаются, улыбаются.  
Музыка течёт, музыка струится, густая, надрывная и бесстрашная.  
Он не знает, как называются движения, не знает, что это был за танец. Он этого так и не узнал. Побоялся. Побоялся, что не сможет забыть.  
Адам смеётся. Кашляет, жмурится и смеётся над самим собой.  
Самое смешное, что её он так никогда и не пригласит.  
Адам плывёт в реке леса, и за ним тянется кровавый след.

***  
Адам идёт.  
Идёт и идёт всё быстрее, а потом бежит. Адам бежит. Бежит во тьму.  
Падает и проваливается в неё.  
Сколько раз он там был? Всего ничего или он так много стёр? Но всё ломается быстро. Всё ломается прежде, чем он успевает понять, что же там происходит, что же с ним происходит, что такое счастье.  
Всё совершенно закономерно и совершенно несправедливо. Справедливость. Смешно. Эден совершенно точно доказал, что справедливости нет. Есть закон больших чисел. Законам мироздания на нас плевать, мой мальчик, ты же понимаешь. Они равнодушны, бесстрастны и совершенны. Нам есть чему у них поучиться.  
Стены надо достраивать, город растёт, а мусор и шваль из города нужно убирать. Прочь и прочь от этих чистых, прозрачных стен. И не забудьте провести полную санитарную обработку.  
Как он узнал? Повезло или не повезло, он совал нос, куда не следует, или знал, о чём и следовало знать? Неважно. Вот это уж совсем неважно.  
Он пришёл их предупредить.  
Адам и про себя-то многого не понимает, что уж говорить о других. Её пригласить он так и не смог, а им рассказать — пришёл.  
Лес слушает его особенно внимательно, всё замерло и затихло, и лишь кто-то перешёптывается в кронах. На него смотрят пристально и глубоко, пожалуй, если бы он сейчас открыл глаза, то увидел бы.  
Но открывать глаза ещё рано, и он смотрит во тьму под веками.  
Во тьму старого дешёвого кафе пятнадцать лет назад.  
Там он, Адам, посреди зала, под водопадами цветного света. Чёрный, длинный и неловкий. Нелепый. Ему страшно.  
На него смотрят во все глаза из всех углов. Множество внимательных, испуганных и злых глаз. Снова совсем чужих ему глаз.  
Лампы превратили благородную форму академии в лоскутное полотно: розовое пятно на нашивках, зелёное — на повязке, золотое — на новой эмблеме нового, совершенного Эдена.  
Стоит он, правда, совсем недолго, только пока говорит. Потом летит на пол и бьётся о него всей своей глупостью и честностью. Глупости, конечно, куда больше.  
Тот, всегда перебиравший струны, морщится. Кровь всё-таки придётся смывать.  
Голова кружится. Она больше не легка, она тяжёлая, как чугунный шар, как снаряд и странно, что он не проламывает ею пол. Адам смотрит в разноцветные глаза ламп. Лежит и смотрит, не понимая, что нужно сделать, что он сделал не так. Потом встаёт и уходит.  
Ему дают уйти. В кафе тихо-тихо. Наверное, музыки сегодня больше не будет.  
Он уходит во тьму и тишину.

***  
Адам идёт.  
Идёт по тёмным переулкам, ночь тихая и настороженная. Но его никто не трогает. Даже несмотря на помятый вид (господин наставник будет счастлив его видеть), даже несмотря на форму.  
Как он вообще додумался в форме шататься под стенами, почему не снял её в тот вечер? Её нужно было снять! И всё, всё было бы совсем по-иному. Кровь была бы наверняка, куда без крови, но дальше — по-другому. Но что уж теперь.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг. Он замирает под покосившимся фонарём. Фонарь — старый франт, фонарь потрепала жизнь, позеленила, согнула, искорежила изящные завитки, исписала похабщиной, матерщиной и проклятьями, но фонарь — старый франт, его так просто не возьмёшь. Он всё ещё держится и будет держаться до тех пор, пока через несколько недель его не сомнут бульдозерами.  
Фонарь льёт изысканный, тёплый свет на щелястую стену, на мусор под стеной, на помятого, глупого, непонимающего кадета академии. Кадет размазывает кровь по лицу и форме.  
Он замирает, потому что ему померещились шаги. Кто-то идёт за ним по темноте. Кто-то очень ловкий, очень тихий, но Адама всё-таки учили слушать и слышать. И хотя голова его — разорвавшийся снаряд, и в ней последние недели больше музыки, чем устава — он слышит.  
Кто-то шёл за ним во тьме. Крался. Кто? Ему всё-таки не дадут уйти?  
Он вертится, с трудом вращая тяжёлой головой, и видит тьму во тьме. На него смотрят глазами, которые не отражают свет.  
Адам замирает.  
Это то, что он вспоминать не хотел. Это — несколько больше, чем он может. Но от леса ничего не спрячешь. Иначе не выйдет.  
Иначе не выйдешь.  
Адам замирает.

***  
Адам стоит и не шевелится.  
Длинная чёрная скованная нелепость. Руки вдоль тела, кулаки сжаты.  
Он не помнит, кто из них его ударил. И были ли они оба там в тот вечер. Её тоже не помнит, но это к лучшему, Адам не хочет знать, как она на него смотрела, когда он сказал то, что сказал.  
Адам стоит и боится дышать. Точнее не знает, как дышать. Не знает, что делать.  
У него рассечена бровь, глаз заплывает и, кажется, сколот один из зубов. Его обнимают зло и жёстко, две ладони под лопатками, горячие настолько, что после это прикосновение жжёт его неделями, пока он не стирает и его.  
Чужой лоб у скулы, чужая твёрдая грудь, чужие твёрдые пальцы.  
Его обнимают в подворотне под покосившимся фонарём, фонарь льёт изысканный, нежный свет на стену, на мусор под стеной, на эмблему Эдена, которая горит золотом в этом свете, на ленты в волосах и старый пиджак с искрой.  
Последнее, долгое, отчаянное объятие.  
Оно что-то с ним делает, что-то необратимое — с ним и со всем миром вокруг, и если бы Адам хоть чуть-чуть понимал, он бы стоял в этом объятии вечно. Он бы не надел форму в тот вечер, он бы не ушёл.  
Но тогда он ещё не понимает.  
Он не знает, что делать, ему странно и страшно, и он пытается выбраться, вывернуться из этих рук, неловко и скованно, случайно мажет раскрытыми губами по чужому лбу и холодеет. Адаму в реке леса больно уже почти невыносимо, но всё равно смешно. Это самое большое, что у него было.  
Тёмные глаза, что не отражают свет, смотрят на него, смотрят и смотрят, а он в ужасе пятится во тьму. От света, от музыки, от их взглядов.  
Отступает всё дальше, всё глубже. Падает.  
Всё, что у него действительно было.

***  
Адам падает.  
Оступается и падает, долго и страшно, в кромешной темноте.  
Эта темнота съедает очень многое.  
Его не было в той облаве. Или он был? Откуда он знает? Ему показывали съёмки? Он сам нашёл и посмотрел? Тогда он начал разбираться во всех этих потрохах и символах, когда пытался узнать, что же там случилось? Стёрто. Так старательно, что всей правды уже не узнать. Не у кого узнавать, больше нет того человека. И даже лесу его не воскресить.  
Он валяется во тьме долго. В чёрной тьме, в белой тьме, много долгопротяжённой тьмы и забытья.  
Когда тьмы становится меньше, он понимает, слышит украдкой, видит полуслепыми глазами: о нём не узнали. Иначе от тьмы он бы так и не очнулся. Не узнали.  
Как, каким чудом? Каким невероятным стечением обстоятельств? Никто не рассказал, никто не увидел, никто даже не заподозрил? Ни пары фотографий, ни косого взгляда?  
Да, тогда системы наблюдения в Эдене были налажены куда хуже. Он много сделал, чтобы усовершенствовать их.  
И всё же Адаму кажется, и всё же Адам знает, что ему просто спустили. От него ведь несло музыкой, вином и светом во все стороны. А наставники были жестоки и жестки, но не глупы.  
Да, это удобно. Это, в конце концов, надёжно.  
Адам знает, что где-то в самом прозрачном из прозрачных сейфов, у всех на виду, надёжно спрятанная у Солюса лежит папка, крошечный файлик. Все безумства господина Адама, все его оступки и проступки. Чтобы, если господин Адам вздумает глупить, его можно было очень быстро привести в чувство и водворить на место.  
В том числе, невесомый обрывок тёмно-бархатной ночи, крохотный, пахнущий сладким вином и дымом, звучащий страстью и тоской.  
Но Солюсу не пришлось доставать папку из самого дальнего сейфа. Господин Адам сошёл с ума в один миг, увидев глаза Евы.  
Те самые глаза и совсем другие.  
Глаза полные свободы и спокойствия даже на краю мира, даже в миг его крушения.  
Всё-таки в тот, последний вечер он видел её.  
И она оставила ему свой взгляд.  
Он долго и старательно прятал его, но стереть так и не смог.  
Адаму очень больно и очень тепло в зелёной воде леса от всего, что он вспомнил.  
Но вспомнил он ещё не всё.

***  
Адам плывёт.  
Медленно скользит в зелёноватой воде леса.  
Ветер носится в кронах деревьев, ерошит густую плотную листву. У ветра сотня губ, сотня сотен рук, ветер поёт. Гулко и ритмично стучит ветвями, насвистывает, шелестит, гудит, бормочет. Запускает сотню сотен рук Адаму в голову — бесцеремонно лезет в рот, обжигая губы, обдирая гортань, бесплотными пальцами проходит сквозь глаза, режет их до слёз, касается лба и сквозь кожу, сквозь мышцы и кости дотягивается до того, что глубоко во тьме — и достаёт обрывки той, старой музыки, перебирает её, подхватывает и множит, разнося по лесу. Музыка хороша, музыка нравится ветру.  
Адам плывёт залитый бессилием, усталостью и болью, полный ими до краёв. Неясно, что труднее — огромная, тяжёлая, как все правила Эдена, усталость длинною в жизнь или боль.  
Она так велика, что не умещается в Адаме. Так велика, что временами он её не осознаёт и почти забывает о ней. Она его и вне его. Рвёт мышцы, выворачивает суставы и крошит зубы, но Адам терпит. Он знает, за что ему это.  
Воздух дрожит от боли маревом.  
Вода тихо касается рук, пытается утешить, ветер кружит над Адамом. На ощупь он мягкий, как ткань старого платья, согревающее-прохладный. Ласковый.  
Адам хочет протянуть руку, ухватиться за подол этого всегда ускользающего платья и прижаться к нему щекой. Унять боль, утолить её.  
Но он не смеет. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
Он не заслужил.  
Рана всё ещё покоится на груди, ей там хорошо. Из неё сердце выглядывает в небеса леса, через неё лес смотрит в Адама.  
У леса — тысяча глаз. От них не укроешься, даже если захочешь, а Адаму и вовсе нет смысла скрываться. Он слишком далеко зашёл. И он всё ещё хочет дойти.  
У леса тысяча тысяч глаз, он может рассмотреть каждую мелкую лесную тварь под каждым листом и каждое движение и мысль, даже те, что ты спрятал от самого себя. Даже те, в которых ты так долго лгал самому себе, что убедил себя ложь — правда.  
Лес может рассмотреть то, чем ты был в начале.  
И он смотрит в Адама всеми своими глазами.  
Глаза-листья, глаза-ветви, глаза-лесные-твари, даже звёзды в разрывах крон — вроде бы и не леса, но всё равно — его глаза.  
Интересно, Солюс знал что-то о лесе? Ведь он тоже захотел, чтобы у него было сто тысяч всепроникающих глаз.  
Вода леса всё темней. Или это память Адама?

***  
Адам плывёт.  
Медленно скользит в зеленоватой, темнеющей слоями воде, слушает ветер.  
Воздух леса всё гуще и плотнее. Адам не помнит, сколько уже не темнело. Несколько дней, неделю? Годы?  
Лес тоже устал или решил дать Адаму немного роздыху?  
Впрочем, Адам, кажется, разучился спать или ему это больше не нужно.  
Ветер носится в кронах деревьев, поёт. Ветер рад приветствовать вечер, ветер рад всему, что творится и что случается. Гулко посвистывает, ритмично постукивает деревом о дерево и деревом о кость, бьёт широкими ладонями в растянутую кожу, позванивает добытым где-то старым стеклом — тоже из головы Адама? — воет, мурлычет, бормочет. Поёт колыбельные и поёт боевые гимны.  
Вьётся кругом, морщит воду, взъерошивает Адаму волосы, бесцеремонно встревает в их с лесом разговор, дышит Адаму на сердце и веселится, когда они с сердцем дергаются, сотней рук стряхивает с него воду и согревает, гладя кожу, приникает к губам и вдыхает в Адама ещё немного жизни, когда ему становится совсем трудно дышать.  
Адам с трудом поднимает тяжёлую изрезанную руку и прикрывает лицо от этого назойливого хулигана. И улыбается, пряча улыбку между пальцев.  
Странно. Он всё ещё может улыбаться. Всё ещё смеет. Будь Адам на месте леса, он забрал бы у себя именно это, а не смерть в оплавленном пластике. От спрессованной технологичной смерти в лесу всё равно толку нет.  
Неэффективно, да, мой мальчик?  
Ветер легкомысленный, бессердечный и весёлый, неясно, зачем он, неясно, кто он и откуда, но он на стороне Адама.  
Но вот на чьей стороне Адам?

***  
Адам плывёт.  
Движется сквозь лес, медленно-медленно. Лес велик и стар, ему уже некуда спешить.  
В плотном, густом воздухе, мягком и тёплом, кружатся сотни тысяч огней. Золотисто-зелёные глаза с крыльями.  
Ужасно занятые, ужасно деловые, самостоятельные, вовсе не подозревающие, что со всеми своими планами и хлопотами они тоже — глаза леса.  
Лес мерцает. Скользят над чёрной водой и в чёрной воде огоньки, чёрный Адам облит зелёным и золотым. Зелёное сердце, золотые глаза и волосы, снова золотая эмблема Эдена — надо же, до сих пор тут, сохранилась. Только ослепла и ничего не видит.  
Лес тёмный и тихий, плавный и сонный, даже ветер присмирел и только тихонько качается на ветвях.  
В Адаме болит всё, что только может болеть, но ему спокойно.  
Свет, мягкий мерцающий свет, ночной и неторопливый. В новом Эдене такого, кажется, уже и не осталось.  
Свет. Как много света было в жизни Адама, почему же тогда ты стал таким чёрным? Слишком долго лежал во тьме?  
Но в тьме ли дело?

***  
Адам выныривает из той долгой тьмы другим.  
Тьма съела прежнего Адама.  
Откусила, отъела что-то очень большое и важное.  
Иногда Адам думает, уж не покопались ли в нём как следует прогрессивные врачи и доктора города Эдена, пока он валялся в полузабытьи и хлебал тьму? Детей у Солюса было много: и послушных, готовых на всё, и тех, которых надо было править жёсткою рукою, но их всё равно не хватало господам новым врачам нового порядка. У господ врачей амбиции и запросы иногда были похлеще планов Солюса.  
Проверили и опробовали новое и сверхтехнологичное, выжгли, вытравили одно и прошили другое. Как всё было бы просто. Как хочется, чтобы всё, что было — было не тобой. Но нет. Адам почти уверен, что нет.  
Да и кому ты собрался тут врать?  
Но отрезать от себя куски он научился у той долгой тьмы.  
Это не сразу и непросто, какое-то время ты оглушённый и неэффективный и не понимаешь, где оказался и зачем ты, но после становится легче. Раз за разом. Всё становится проще, прямее, однозначнее. А потом резать и стирать уже почти не приходится, ибо — ты совершенен. Настолько, что тобой гордится сам Солюс.  
Да, он многое усвоил. Измерил, взвесил, учёл, просчитал и обдумал. Он забыл, но что-то в нём помнило, наверное. И потому больше уже никогда не заводил и не приобретал ничего и никого, что стоило бы терять.  
Лилит случилась только потому, что была дорога самому Солюсу. Хотя иногда, целуя её, Адам размышлял, как быстро Солюс избавится от дочери, если та станет ему мешать. Это были очень холодные мысли, очень трезвые. Так похожие на самого Солюса, что Адам их пугался. Той ничтожной частью Адама, что не умела считать и просчитывать, но почему-то всё ещё не была стёрта.  
На чём она держалась, эта крохотная частичка.  
Лежала, завёрнутая в крохотный, чёрно-бархатный клочок ночи?  
И почему ещё могла влиять на Адама?

***  
Адам плывёт сквозь ночь и тьму.  
Ночь нежна и терпелива.  
Дальше он помнит лучше, оно растянуто во времени, оно исправлено, переписано множество раз, но разве ты не понимал, что делаешь?  
Адам шёл. Шёл долго и упорно. Учился много и прилежно. Стирал и дописывал. Шаг, шаг, шаг на пути к цели. Через что ещё ты сможешь переступить? Шаг, шаг, шаг. Прозрачные ступени под ногами. Очень скользкие ступени. Он поднялся выше всех, не оступился, не упал. Неважно, что делая, неважно, как поступая и чем поступаясь. На кого наступая. Всё это тоже весит очень много, но не так, как то, что ты сделал в конце концов.  
Солюсу нужны были глаза. Множество внимательных, пристальных, неустанных глаз, способных видеть насквозь дома и стены прозрачного города. Способных видеть насквозь всех его жителей. Каждого и каждую, везде и всегда. И всякий помысел, и всякое намеренье. Сколько смертельных глаз ты создал, мальчик мой? Совершенных, точных, всепроникающих, всегда правдивых, но чья эта правда была?  
В Эдене всегда была одна правда.  
Не льсти себе, ты был не один. Когда ты наконец поднялся достаточно высоко, когда из просто талантливого щенка путём долгой доводки ты стал лучшим, твои братья уже сделали много. Но без тебя эти глаза не были бы так точны, так надёжны, так умны и так многочисленны. Без тебя они ломали бы об это зубы и манипуляторы ещё годы.  
Мой талантливый мальчик, ты помнишь, как я гордился тобой? Правда гордился.  
Финансист. Смешно.  
Адам снова смеётся, ему больно от смеха, листья режут лёгкие, словно они из стекла, — а может, правда из стекла — и, наказывая себя, он смеётся всё сильнее. Хохочет, пока не начинает плеваться и захлёбываться кровью. Она уже даже не красная, в ночи леса она чёрная, как вода, и густая, как смазка.  
Но ещё нет. Адам, с трудом вращая головой, пьёт, жадно глотает прямо из реки, захлёбывается снова и долго трудно дышит.  
Даже когда у тебя дыра в груди, дышать легче не становится.  
Почему он так много смеётся, глядя в эту долгую темноту, внутрь себя? Что смешного он там увидел?  
Или это тоже отрезанное: смеяться, когда хочешь смеяться? В Эдене нужно очень пристально следить за собой, чтобы за тобой не начали следить другие. Не начало тебя просвечивать насквозь твоё же творение.  
Финансист.  
Удобное лицо. Тоже лицо. Ещё одно лицо. Но жителям Эдена не обязательно видеть в с е лица своих богов. Их настоящие лица.  
Жители Эдена совершенны в разной мере.  
И пока они не идеальны окончательно, им лучше не знать, кто и как их улучшает.

***  
Адам бежит.  
Адам бежит от всего, чего достиг.  
На что ты променял всё, что я тебе дал? На ерунду.  
На девчонку.  
Почему же вы такие ненадёжные, дети мои? Такие хрупкие.  
Даже сейчас, здесь, он не понимает — не пригрезилась ли она ему. Не погнался ли он за мороком, за обрывком памяти.  
За взглядом, пробившимся сквозь неоновый свет, за движением руки, знакомым и другим одновременно.  
Как она вообще могла оказаться в городе? Прозрачные стены Эдена были неприступны навек. Или их надёжность была таким же обманом, как весь Адам?  
Что она делала посреди города без документов, без идентификационной метки, в пёстром платье, выглядывающем из-под насквозь мокрого плаща? Босиком.  
Полагала себя бессмертной?  
Он разбил свою новую прекрасную машину, подаренную Солюсом к помолвке, мечась по городу, стараясь вывезти её к окраинам. Он использовал всё своё влияние и все свои права. Она улыбнулась ему, сказала: «Не нужно», — и вложила в руку компас. И ушла в дождь, босая, в мокром старом плаще.  
Что она вообще о нём думала? О длинном чёрном человеке, с серыми холодными глазами и жёстким лицом. Адам знал, какое впечатление производит. Этого про себя в Эдене опасно было не знать.  
Понимала она — кто он такой? Если да — то зачем? Если нет — то зачем?  
Что она думала, пока он смотрел на неё, как на чудо, как на грёзу, как на путеводную звезду?  
Он ведь проверил камеры, все, до каких только смог дотянуться, камеры на её пути, послал запросы. Она не проходила ни через один пост. Да и не прошла бы она.  
Он проверял всё, что только мог, ещё несколько дней, изворачивался, рисковал, врал — удобно врать, когда у тебя на днях помолвка и ты слегка оглох от счастья. Он искал, рискуя всем, что у него было, но нигде никого не задержали. Никаких неблагонадёжных личностей, никаких повстанцев, никаких подозрительных, сомнительных и требующих проверки. В Эдене она не могла не попасть в эту сеть.  
Но её — не было.  
Наверное, она ему всё-таки привиделась.  
Тогда — зачем? Накануне помолвки, накануне всего, ради чего он себя столько правил?  
Наверное, затем, что пока она спала, свернувшись, на заднем сиденье его машины, пока чёрная, длинная, самая лучшая, самая быстрая машина рвалась к окраинам и плыли мимо бесконечные неоновые ленты, он был самым счастливым человеком в городе. Самым счастливым человеком целых полчаса.  
Это очень много.  
После этого Адам готов был идти хоть за сном, хоть за мороком, хоть за галлюцинацией.  
Медная звезда в кармане — удивительная старинная игрушка, каких в Эдене уже нет и никогда не будет — знает, что из всего бывшего правда, но она молчит.

***  
Адам бежит.  
Адам сходит с ума в один миг и бежит.  
Когда сходят с ума лучшие — много времени не нужно.  
Кто он теперь в новостях Эдена? Жертва сопротивления, террорист? Или его вообще нет в новостях Эдена? Да, конечно, жителям совершенного города не следует знать, что что-то могло пойти не так. Только лучшие новости для лучших людей. Информационные службы Эдена прекрасно умеют выбирать, какая из правд заслуживает освещения. Тоже достойные ученики Солюса.  
Но поступает он и правда, как самый настоящий террорист.  
Торжество назначено на полдень. Красиво, символично, совершенно. В полдень, в Хрустальном Дворце, самом прозрачном из прозрачных зданий Эдена, ждёт самая совершенная и самая желанная женщина Эдена, облитая лучами солнца, обожанием и славой.  
Полдень.  
Солнце заливает золотом золотой город. От солнца Эден ещё не готов отказаться.  
В главном офисе корпорации «Эден», в лабораториях корпорации «Эден», в технических корпусах корпорации «Эден» происходят взрывы. Тихие аккуратные взрывы.  
Полдень.  
Самая быстрая, самая лучшая, самая чёрная, но уже изрядно потрёпанная машина снова стремится к окраинам города.  
Полдень.  
Солнце медленно ползёт по главному залу, по чистым хрустальным граням, слепит. Играет золотом на знаках различий.  
Сияющая улыбка Лилит медленно меркнет и становится растерянной. Мнутся белые цветы в белом букете.  
Лицо Солюса спокойно, он видел в своей жизни и не такое. В том числе — сумасшедших генералов.  
Адам этого не видит тогда, не видит и теперь, но знает.  
Адам виноват перед Лилит, но она справится, он уверен.  
Такой, как теперь, он ей точно не нужен.

***  
Адам плывёт.  
Ночь нежна и глубока.  
Даже зелёно-золотые крылатые огни леса уснули. Уснул ветер в ветвях.  
Адам плывёт сквозь прозрачную тьму и щурится от огненного солнца Эдена.  
Под этим сжигающим солнцем господин Адам несколько дней мечется по городу.  
Помолвка дело хлопотное. Даже в самом совершенном из городов.  
Достать взрывчатые вещества. Можно, конечно, попытаться пролезть на армейские склады, но даже с уровнем доступа Первого из Первых — это слишком. Когда даже самая незначительная деталь в совершенном механизме начинает работать не так, как ей положено, остальные детали начинают подозрительно переглядываться и проверять, — а чем это таким она занимается, эта деталь?  
Зато в лабораториях хватает всего.  
Адам собирает бомбы прямо там, подставляя одним — помолвку, другим — новые разработки для корпорации.  
Это наглость и безумство. То, чего в его жизни не было очень давно.  
На что Адам рассчитывает? На то, что он — бессмертный?  
Всё-таки ты сумасшедший, мой мальчик. Поставить всё — на удачу. После всего, что ты узнал, после всего, что выучил.  
И как я не понял тебя? Всё-таки дети — наше слабое место.  
Адам надеется, что Лилит не поплатится за его выходки слишком дорого. Он хорошо знаком с Солюсом. Но никто не знаком с ним достаточно.  
Адам собирает бомбы, Адам устанавливает бомбы, Адам бежит.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.  
Вещи, оружие, машина.  
Человек, которого сейчас должно обливать золото и свет в Хрустальном Дворце, заворачивается в чёрный и бежит.  
Пока машина рвётся к окраинам, и руки действуют сами, и слова говорятся сами, Адам внутри Адама считает. Просчитывает и прикидывает.  
Если очень не повезёт — разобьётся часть перегородок и окон — в Эдене любят стекло, очень прочное стекло, но у всякой прочности есть предел. Если всё пройдёт, как задумано — никто не пострадает.  
Но огонь и взрывы — так, спецэффекты. Завеса, обманка. В Эдене очень эффективно умеют бороться с разрушениями. В Эдене всё делают, как следует. А из господина Адама весьма посредственный террорист.  
Опасность господина Адама даже не в том, что он отличный программист и неплохой инженер. А в том, что он был совершенен многие годы и поднялся почти к самому пылающему солнцу Эдена.  
И так много знал о нём, и сотнях тысяч его глаз.  
И ему так много дозволено.  
Было.

***  
Адам не обольщается.  
Он знает и про резервные копии и диски, и про почти все хранилища, про изолированные от сети сервера в очень надёжных и очень глубоких местах. За очень-очень толстыми дверьми, куда даже Первому из Первых так просто не войти.  
Он не сможет исправить всё, что сделал. В прошлое не вернуться и не развернуть того глупого сопляка в другую сторону.  
Но он всё ещё сильный и умный сын своего отца.  
Он решил. И он делает.  
В ночь перед помолвкой кто-то волнуется, кто-то готовится, а кто-то, чрезмерно преданный своему делу — работает. Что ж, это допустимо.  
Даже оглохший и ослепший наполовину — потому что Ева ослепила его, выдернув из тьмы на свет, под безжалостное солнца Эдена — он может многое.  
Ему многое было дозволено. Даже — видеть то, что видят сотни тысяч глаз Солюса.  
И поэтому, пока горит облитый солнцем Хрустальный Дворец, пока горят, чисто и аккуратно, новейшие разработки корпорации «Эден», пока горят базы департамента контроля и безопасности — всё это будет неприятно, но не слишком фатально — горят и слепнут глаза Солюса. Сотня тысяч неустанных и вездесущих глаз.  
Полдень. В полдень солнце особенно безжалостно.  
Но даже и это обратимо. Даже это будет исправлено, откачено и восстановлено. Но всё же Адам надеется, что бог золотого города будет слеп достаточно долго, чтобы кто-то успел. Задуматься, улыбнуться, ошибиться и не поплатиться за свою ошибку.  
Адам надеется, что дал кому-то надежду, дал кому-то укрытие и тень от всепроникающего палящего солнца прозрачного города.  
Это самое малое, что он может сделать за всё, что он сделал.

***  
Адам плывёт в реке леса.  
На лес тихо опускается туман. Медленно поедает кроны деревьев и подбирается к Адаму.  
Дышать всё тяжелее. Тонкие серебристые листья изрезали Адаму всё нутро, он сам не понимает, чем дышит, потому что, кажется, от лёгких ничего не осталось. Сердце кровоточит, всё в сетке крошечных, еле видимых шрамов.  
На кого он так злился, когда делал всё это? На них, за то, что не ушли, на себя?  
Неужели ты не понимал, что делаешь, мальчик мой? Что бывает с городами, где нет тени от палящего солнца. Где всё и вся, как на ладони.  
Кто вообще делал всё это?  
Что за чёрная тень под палящим солнцем.  
Адам оглушён.  
Убивая, чтобы сбежать из золотого города, сбежав из золотого города, дойдя до леса, войдя в лес, принимая решения, стараясь выжить и дойти, Адам испуган и оглушён.  
Кого Ева достала на свет? Зачем? Если знала — кто он.  
Выжигая глаза Солюса, заставляя систему гореть и захлёбываться информацией, он увидел то, что видел не раз. То, что отказывался видеть. Простенькое двухзначное число. Данные за день для департамента контроля и безопасности.  
Страшное двухзначное число.  
Как будто ты не знал, мальчик мой.  
Не слышал разговоры, обрывки фраз, не знал про планы зачисток, не видел отчёты о затратах департаментов, не писал начинку для новых и лучших разработок прекрасных учёных прекрасного города Эдена.  
Не сдавал каждые три цикла нормативы, стараясь не умереть в самых совершенных машинах и симуляторах самого совершенного города.  
Солюс не делал послаблений ни для кого. Даже для Первого. Даже для своей дочери.  
Будто ты не знал. Откуда тогда у тебя в руках был словарь, который ты мял, сидя перед костром, складывая и умножая, осознавая и боясь осознать. Откуда эти ворованные, подсмотренные, домысленные данные, откуда вся эта информация? Что ты себе стёр, чтобы жить, не печалясь, не страдая — потому что страдать оказалось очень, очень больно — в прекрасном золотом городе? Глаза, совесть?  
Душу?  
Это они. Это всё они. Смешно, мой мальчик, смешно. Лёгкий, полузабытый смешок. Это всё мы. Это все мы. И это ты.  
Сидя у костра в глубине леса, Адам наконец набирается смелости осознать, что он создал для Солюса и чего и кому это стоило.  
Что он сделал с собой.  
И тогда ночь пятого дня улыбается ему, скаля окровавленные зубы.

***  
Адам плывёт в реке леса.  
Лес тих и туманен. Скоро рассвет, Адам не видит, но ощущает его.  
Лилит плачет в комнате с белыми стенами.  
Солюс, в непрозрачном сердце Хрустального Дворца, читает отчёты и прогнозы восстановления систем наблюдения.  
Солюс сделает много выводов.  
У Лилит, может быть, даже ещё будет новый жених. Адам надеется, что лучше, чем он.  
Светлеет на востоке небо, чистое и далёкое.  
Здесь, в зелёной реке леса, Адам теперь целый. Каких-то кусков всё равно не хватает, но большая часть Адама теперь Адам, а не тьма.  
Но ране надоело лежать на груди, и она медленно, лениво переползает, перечеркивает горло. Кожа, мышцы, хрящи, трахея, вены, артерии. В горле у Адама — пусто. Только очень много крови.  
Да и дышать, собственно, ему уже нечем.  
Больно. Нет правильных слов, чтобы рассказать, как это, каково оно. Просто очень больно. Но не так, как вспоминать. Не так, как было больно им.  
И Адам падает. Летит, проваливается через все слои леса, от самых крон, до самых корней, распугивает птиц, обрывает лианы, срывает листья. Адам падает. Бьётся со страшной силой о землю леса. Листья и тяжёлые странные цветы, слов для которых он так и не узнал, падают следом, укрывают его.  
В невообразимой дали, держа смуглой рукой прозрачную нить, стоит Ева.

***  
Адам лежит на земле.  
Вянут и иссыхают листья, сгнивают тяжёлые цветы, что укрыли Адама.  
Тело Адама остывает. Тело Адама меняет цвета.  
Становится безобразным и становится прекрасным. Раздувается и иссыхает. Сбрасывает кожу и стекает с костей.  
Тело Адама пожирает само себя.  
К телу Адама приходят лесные создания. Мохнатые, чешуйчатые, крылатые, с фасетчатыми глазами и совсем без глаз, с жёстким крыльями, проворными ногами и мощными челюстями.  
Крохотные, невидимые глазу, и большие создания.  
Создания, состоящие лишь из ртов.  
Сотни и сотни голодных ртов.  
Тело Адама кормит их и даёт им дом.  
Они растут и меняются в нём, умирают и возрождаются в нём.  
А после и они покидают его.  
Тело Адама отравляет землю вокруг себя и под собой, тело Адама уходит в неё.  
И не остаётся ничего. Ни волос, ни глаз, ни кожи, ни мышц, ни лёгких, ни сердца, ни печени, ни желудка.  
Истлевает и распадается одежда. Остаются лишь кости. Медная звезда, провалившись меж рёбер, туда, где когда-то было сердце, светит печально и тихо.  
Приходит ночь.  
Наступает день.  
И пурпурные ирисы пробиваются из отравленной, накормленной земли. Пурпурные ирисы, птицеподобные, рыжие стрелиции, тяжёлые полосатые орхидеи, глориозы, страстоцветы, лиловые с золотом, протеи.  
А после уходят в землю и кости.  
И не остаётся ничего.  
Ничего кроме цветов и леса.

***  
Адам лежит и видит сон о том, как появился лес.  
В начале совсем ещё юный лес спит в глубине вод. Тогда он ещё совсем не то, чем станет позже.  
Тогда всё, что живо, всё, что только-только научилось быть живым, скрывается в воде, тёплой и солёной. Скрывается от солнца. Потому что укрыться от него ещё нечем и негде. Солнце не зло, но бесстрастно по природе своей.  
Лес размеренно дышит во сне. Это очень-очень долгий сон. Очень глубокий.  
И первые миллиарды миллиардов вздохов леса — жизнь. Завеса, которая укроет всех живых от равнодушных глаз солнца, благодатная среда для того, чтобы кроме камня и воды появилось ещё что-то. Кто-то.  
И дыхание леса возвращается к нему самому.  
Тогда лес начинает медленно просыпаться. Сначала это лишь неглубокий сон, дрёма на берегах океана и в устьях рек.  
Океан ласковый родитель, он не торопит. Места в нём хватит всем, пищи в нём хватит всем. Но вечно оставаться там, откуда ты вышел — нельзя.  
И лес тянется к земле.  
Пробы, ошибки и первые шаги.  
Миллиарды миллиардов первых шагов.  
Лес постепенно, не спеша, выбирается на сушу. Ему некуда торопиться. Он знает о времени что-то, чего никогда не узнает Адам.  
Лес выбирается из вод, вонзает первые пальцы в голую плоть планеты. Она неподатлива и неласкова. Но лес упорно ползёт по ней, всё ещё не в силах встать. Он узнаёт, что такое спора и что такое побег, как уйти от берегов и не умереть от жажды. Как стать сильнее. Гладит зеленеющими руками голые камни. Умирает и возрождается, возрождается и умирает: меняет мир и меняется сам.  
И наконец, на планете может дышать не только он.  
И другие могут выйти из вод.  
А лес множится, усложняется и постепенно расправляет плечи.  
Он выдумывает первые папоротники и хвощи, и множество всего, что никто ещё не выдумывал. Хорошо быть первым. Хоть и трудно.  
И вот лес — уже почти лес. Ещё другой, каким его почти никто не узнает, но уже имеющий полное право на своё имя. Да, он ещё слаб. Он не может уйти далеко от воды, и ветры ещё сильны над ним, но шаг, шаг и шаг. Миллиарды шагов того, кому некуда торопиться. И он идёт по земле.  
Он возносит голову всё выше, он раскидывает руки и рассыпает своё семя всюду, куда только может дотянуться. И ветры уже не только враги, но и помощники. Посыльные его.  
Он изменяет свои послушные папоротники и создаёт листья. Плотные и кожистые, ещё примитивные, но уже надёжные.  
А под его покровами уже движется по планете новая жизнь. Те, кто вышли из вод следом за ним.  
Когда-нибудь, когда придумают слова, их назовут амфибиями и рептилиями.  
Но до слов ещё миллиарды лет пути.  
Вышедшие из вод почти все ещё немы, они ещё не выдумали и не создали себе голоса, и в лесу глубокая, первозданная тишина, какой после уже никогда не будет. Лишь падают и падают капли — кап и кап — и шуршат первые из его первых — насекомые.  
Адам поражённо слушает эту тишину. Она бездонна. Она простирается на тысячи лет во все стороны.  
Ему хочется закричать, но существует ли крик, который некому слышать?  
Адам, оглушённый, тонет в этой тишине, но то, что для Адама — смертный ужас, для леса лишь один из шагов. Лес легко взмахивает рукой и идёт дальше, увлекая за собой Адама.  
Шаг. Адам проваливается сквозь пласты девона.  
Шаг. Над Адамом возносятся рифы каменноугольного периода.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.  
Лес упорно и прилежно трудится, пробует и ошибается и создаёт тех, кто станет прапрадедами елей и сосен.  
Потом создаёт торф, а затем и уголь.  
Миллионы лет проносятся перед глазами Адама, как один миг. Он надеется, что забудет хоть часть увиденного, когда проснётся.  
Если он проснётся.  
А лес отдаёт и забирает, дерзает и экспериментирует. Меняется и меняет землю.  
Наполняет и оплодотворяет её.  
И вот уже всюду-всюду снуют те, что вышли из воды и обжились на земле, и кричат, и воют, и рычат своими новыми голосами.  
Самостоятельные и независимые, они вовсе не думают о том, чьими трудами случились здесь, вовсе не считают себя обязанными лесу.  
И это правильно. Лес кормит их, растит их, помогает им превращаться. Они — его единое целое, часть всего, что есть.  
Лес придумывает и изобретает. Как упрочиться и укрепиться, как спастись от холода и засухи, как подняться всё выше и раскинуться всё шире.  
Отважно сражается с ледниками: отступает под их напором и раз за разом упрямо отвоёвывает своё.  
Терпеливо сносит все движения планеты и все её вздохи, и разорванный на части всё равно остаётся целым.  
Оставаясь единым, становится разным.  
Он переживает всё и вся.  
Провожает одних и встречает других.  
В конце концов он создаёт тех, кого после, когда слова наконец придумают, назовут скрывающими семена. Лучшие его, надёжные и сильные.  
Лес пристально оглядывает своё творение и, убедившись, что оно поистине совершенно и поистине живуче, распространяет его и распространяется им всё дальше и дальше.  
И, не переставая трудиться, гордо и радостно любуется плодами своих трудов. Он вознёсся головами в небеса, он сотворил так многое и многих и сотворит ещё больше. Он силён и могуч миллиарды лет, он раскинулся от океанов до океанов, он — покровитель и защитник, он — жизнь.  
Лес властвует безраздельно. Все, с кем он соседствует — дети его.  
А после из леса выходит человек.  
Что тоже — его дитя.

***  
Адам просыпается.  
Адам лежит на земле и медленно просыпается.  
Он весь усыпан листьями, завядшими и иссохшими, и свежими, только что опавшими. Они укрывают его почти сплошным покровом, и когда Адам открывает глаза, то не видит сначала ничего, и что-то влажноватое и глянцевое касается губ. Он открывает глаза и скорее чувствует, чем слышит тихий шорох — потревоженный движением века сползает в сторону узкий лист с серебристой изнанкой. В крошечном открывшемся окошке — тоже листья. Выше, выше, высоко. В невообразимой дали, в серовато-зелёных небесах. Закат или рассвет, мягкий спокойный свет, который никуда не торопится.  
Адам с трудом поднимает руку — она, как чужая, словно он опять проснулся в палате после долгих недель забытья, — сначала промахивается и попадает по носу — больно, но потом всё же сметает листья с лица. С наслаждением вдыхает воздух леса — словно не дышал давно, словно не дышал никогда, — чувствует, как от движения грудной клетки несколько листьев медленно соскальзывают на землю. Лёгкие режет.  
Воздух леса густой и сладкий. Остро пахнет гнилью, влагой, творящейся прямо сейчас жизнью и смертью. Чуть — кровью, сильно — цветами.  
У Адама отчаянно кружится голова, всего вокруг слишком много и в голове — слишком много.  
Ему хочется встать, но, кажется, к таким подвигам он ещё не готов.  
Адам закрывает глаза и снова засыпает.  
Лес плавно гасит свет.

***  
Адам просыпается.  
Адам лежит и вспоминает своё тело.  
Голова. Пыль на губах, царапина на щеке. Щетина почти не отросла с тех пор, как он вошёл в лес. Совсем не отросла.  
Пальцы и гладкие листья под ними, кисти и запястья, локти и плечи. Шея. Он помнит зияющую, выворачивающуюся алыми краями рану, и хочет узнать, там ли она ещё, но не осмеливается. Спина и жёсткая теплая земля под ней.  
Грудь, живот, пах, сбегающая к члену дорожка жёстких волос, бёдра, колени, голени — старый, хоть и искусно исправленный врачами Эдена шрам на месте, стопы и снова листья, высохшие и хрупкие.  
Всё будто новое, всё такое знакомое.  
Адам лежит и вспоминает, что он есть.  
И чего в нём раньше не было.

***  
Адам просыпается.  
Во второй раз Адам просыпается оттого, что над ним дышат.  
Он долго не решается открыть глаза, а когда открывает, едва не вскакивает. Спасибо долгим тренировкам за отточенный самоконтроль.  
Над ним стоит и недовольно сопит тапир.  
Лёжа Адам видит узкую нижнюю челюсть, оттопыренные уши и две впечатляющих ноздри.  
Некоторое время они оба пребывают в тишине и замешательстве. Пришелец сопит и топчется, Адам не знает, что с этим делать.  
Ещё он не знает, откуда знает, что такое тапир. В голове пустота и сумбур, но он уверен, что ни в один из курсов, которые он изучал в академии, не входила зоология, а уж Первому из Первых тапиры и вовсе были ни к чему.  
Даже в его бесплодных изысканиях мира за Эденом.  
Тем не менее, сейчас он смотрит и знает, на что смотрит.  
Правда, кто бы ни покопался в его голове, знание того, как стоит поступать с тапиром, он вложить забыл.  
Но тапир продолжает топтаться и, кажется, намеревается наступить Адаму на лицо, поэтому Адам осторожно выпутывает руку из листьев и неопределённо машет ею.  
Тапир от неожиданности шарахается, действительно почти наступая на Адама, возмущённо свистит и сбегает в ближайшие кусты.  
Адам садится — шуршащая волна листьев стекает по груди — и озадаченно смотрит вслед убегающему зверю.  
Кажется, у леса для него ещё много сюрпризов.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Просыпаться и снова начинать двигаться трудно.  
Адам сидит и разглядывает лес. Разглядывает себя.  
Лес шумен. Что-то где-то беспрерывно шуршит, доносится издалека рокот большой воды, перекрикиваются над головой попугаи, кто-то гортанно и разгневанно ревёт вдали.  
Лес занят своими делами. Дел у него миллион.  
Адам осторожно трогает плечо. Там шрам. Новый, но хорошо, успешно заживший. Он там и должен быть. Ещё один — он чуть наклоняет голову и скашивает глаза — длинный, неровный, на груди.  
Адам мнёт листья, пока они не превращаются в труху, но всё же поднимает руку и касается шеи. И ещё один. Он прослеживает неровные края пальцами. Такой длинный, что непонятно, как такое вообще может зажить.  
Жарко. Воздух тяжёлый и влажный, капли оседают на коже.  
Адам не изнывает от жары, но чувствует её. Она проникает под кожу, сквозь мышцы и добирается до костей. Она словно часть его.  
А он — часть чего?  
Он сидит, сгорбившись, и перебирает листья, куски коры, мелкие семена и ветки, что волной скатись с его тела. Иногда, не удерживаясь, возвращается к шрамам, долго и неосознанно гладит новую кожу и, поймав себя на этом, отдёргивает руку.  
Лес со всех сторон, лес простирается в вечность, но что он делает тут? Зачем ему всё это.  
Лежать и видеть сны было хорошо и спокойно, но кто-то решил, что он не может видеть сны вечно.  
Кто-то решил, что он должен проснуться.  
Смешок застревает в горле, и Адам жмурится: весело будет, если этот кто-то — тапир.  
Он сидит очень долго, много длинных и тягучих мыслей, но, когда он уже почти решает снова лечь и всё-таки попробовать стать этой землёй, в груде листьев что-то тихонько звякает.  
Адам осторожно запускает туда руку — хотя лесные создания точно не звучат так — и натыкается на тёплое и металлическое.  
Медная звезда.  
Адам разгребает листья и смотрит на неё. Он почти забыл про неё, провалившись сквозь слои своего прошлого, но она — всё ещё здесь, всё ещё с ним.  
Она не покинула его, и всё ещё светит.  
Адам глубоко вздыхает и осторожно нажимает на кнопку сбоку. Крышка медленно — петли забиты грязью и покрыты патиной — с трудом приоткрывается.  
Под стеклом, исцарапанном местами до мутноты, дрожит тонкая стрела. Цель у стрелы одна — указать путь. Всегда, везде, где бы она ни оказалась. Задача ясна, ориентиры определены.  
Адам закрывает крышку плотно, до щелчка, распутывает шнурок и продевает в него голову. Осторожно, медленно встаёт — с него водопадами сходят остатки лесной подстилки, распрямляется.  
Адам отправляется в путь.  
Медная звезда качается на груди.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Лёс всё тот же и совсем другой.  
Солнечный свет пробивается сквозь ярусы листьев и доходит до подножия леса мягким и рассеянным, похожим на золотую пыль. Это золотое мерцание, обливающее Адама с головы до ног, рвут и рвут на части сотни насекомых. Золотистые и зелёные мухи, бабочки, изукрашенные так, что невозможно даже заподозрить такие цвета и такие сочетания, пока не увидишь их, осы и пчёлы, полосатые, как вертолёты спасательных служб, хрупкие и хищные стрекозы. Сотни имён, которых Адам прежде не знал, роятся у него в голове. У каждого дерева есть имя, у каждой едва различимой звёздочки на стволах этих деревьев, у каждого листа и причудливо закрученной лианы, у каждого из сотни сотен голосов, что слышатся ото всюду: снизу, сверху, слева и справа, вблизи и вдали, из-за спины и за спиной, из-под ног и под ногами, вокруг и кругом... Над головой и в голове. Льются и льются на Адама визг, писк, кваканье, мяуканье, рёв, хруст, шелест и звуки, которые так сложны и так непривычны, что определить их он не может.  
Адам с трудом останавливает взгляд на каком-то дереве и осознаёт, что перед ним сейба. Древняя сейба возносится ввысь, ворчливая, колючая и неприступная, но это совсем не пугает мхи и лишайники, взбирающиеся по её мощному телу, не мешает плющам, лианам и эпифитам в её кроне, на её плечах.  
Когда-то кто-то звал её хлопковым деревом. Звал или назовёт.  
Адам идёт по лесу очень медленно.  
Иногда, не выдерживая, он садится на землю и закрывает глаза. Его оглушает не столько шум — глубокое дыхание леса, накатывающее со всех сторон, — оно естественное и мерное, как биение собственного сердца в груди, — сколько слова в голове.  
Их слишком много.  
Адам словно знает теперь названия всех явлений в мире, всех существ, всех причин и следствий, всех процессов и закономерностей. Как было, как будет и как должно быть.  
Их так много, но они столь чужды, что Адам не успевает понять, на что смотрит, хотя знает, на что смотрит. Слова и понятия сменяются, яростно пихаясь, застилают друг друга, налезают друг на друга и не успевает загрузиться одна цепочка ассоциаций и определений со всеми ссылками и примечаниями, как подгружается другая.  
Воздух — тягучий, ещё не застывший янтарь, золотая смола полная древней памяти и Адам продирается сквозь него, то отчаянно, то упрямо. Голова горит, размазанная в пространстве и времени на сотни веков. Умещающая в себе века пространства и времени. Адаму хочется ослепнуть и оглохнуть, а лучше бы — лишиться всех чувств, чтобы каждый звук, каждый запах, цвет, касание, движение ветра, отблеск света не рождали волну образов. Волну всесущего полного понимания. Оно слишком велико для того, что есть Адам и то, что есть Адам не уверено, что именно это ему было нужно.  
Адам идёт по лесу очень медленно.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Он часто останавливается, измученный пожаром в голове, и много спит.  
Спит, где придётся, где нет больше сил бороться с усталостью. Среди клиновидных корней старых деревьев — впервые присмотревшись к ним, Адам точно убеждается, что Солюс знал что-то о лесе, потому что конструкция Серебряного Копья в точности повторяет образ этих деревьев, — в грудах опавших листьев, в огромных дуплах и просто на земле.  
Тело Адама всё то же, но словно другое. Такое же сильное и выносливое, готовое служить как только потребуется, оно теперь словно ни в чём не нуждается, кроме сна. Адам осознаёт это, когда понимает, что не ел с тех пор, как пробудился, и почти не пил. Лёгкий, почти незаметный дождь, пробившийся сквозь высоту леса к его подножию, трудно назвать полноценным утолением жажды.  
Впрочем, Адам не уверен в собственном ощущении времени с тех пор, как сгинули часы, так что вряд ли эти наблюдения точны.  
Адам много спит, но снов не помнит, столь они велики. Иногда, выбившись из сил, он почти забывает даже о Еве, но медная звезда на груди несёт свою службу, и тихо напоминает ему, зачем он здесь, когда Адам останавливается слишком надолго.  
Лес всё тот же, но Адам уже совсем иной.  
Порой Адаму кажется, что пока он спал, лес сделал ему новое тело. Гораздо более подходящее для жизни в лесу, чем прошлое.  
Это странная мысль, но сейчас все свои мысли Адам ощущает странными.  
Он уже не Первый из Первых, он всё ещё, всегда — Адам, но это и всё. Пока он не кто-то другой.  
Сейчас, здесь, в лесу — он никто?  
Адаму кажется, что лес сделал ему не только новое тело.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Просыпаясь в очередной раз — тело мало смущает сон на земле, усыпанной всем, что только есть в лесу, не смущают почему-то даже ветви и лианы, оставляющие на коже длинные извилистые следы, — Адам сначала ощущает, а потом видит, что оказался на пути муравьёв-листорезов. По его руке и груди протекает широкая и весьма оживлённая автострада. Десятки рыжеватых рабочих (база в голове бесстрастно, но, как кажется Адаму, ехидно подгружает информацию о том, что это самки) тащат парусящие куски плотных, восковых листьев. Приподняв голову, он долго, пока не затекает шея, наблюдает, как движущаяся в разные стороны удивительно слаженно колонна стекает и втекает на тыльную сторону ладони, по предплечью перебирается на бок, а затем — на грудь, пересекает шрам и таким же способом переправляется на корень ближайшего дерева. По корню протоптана заметная тропинка. Если кто-то здесь и оказался — это он. Для муравьёв это привычная дорога.  
Адам медленно и очень осторожно садится, пытаясь стряхнуть, но не раздавить муравьёв. Ненадолго на нём воцаряется небольшой конец света и приличествующая такому событию паника, но, наконец, всем участникам движения удаётся относительно мирно разойтись, только парочка слишком бдительных охранников успевает впиться Адаму в руку и бок — Адам шипит, челюсти (мандибулы, сообщает что-то в голове), которые режут плотные листья, с кожей справляются ничуть не хуже.  
Типичные гвардейцы. Сначала укуси, потом разбирайся.  
Он двигается, освобождая дорогу, и, положив подбородок на колено, долго смотрит на бесконечное движение и снование.  
Укусы ноют, но Адаму нравится это ощущение.  
Иногда ему начинает казаться, что, несмотря на то что у него есть тело, — тела у него нет.  
Жители леса ведут себя с ним странно. Словно не совсем понимают, что он такое. Не полезный и не вредный, несъедобный и не пригодный для постройки жилья. Не пришелец и не враг, но и не один из них.  
На что только нужен такой?  
Кибер забрёл в лес. Потерялся и забыл свою программу.  
Даже созданиям, чья жизнь и размножение основаны на крови, Адам не представляется теперь интересным. Несколько раз комары, оттопыривая длинные голенастые ноги, пытаются им поживиться, но улетают почти сразу, озадаченные и разочарованные.  
Чтобы лес с ним ни сделал, кажется, деланье это ещё не завершено.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Он перестаёт считать дни, поскольку в этом нет ни особого смысла, ни необходимости и просто движется, отдавая себя движению.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.  
И поскольку любой сосредоточенный взгляд на что-либо порождает знание, зажигающее мозг, он скользит взглядом и мыслью, как водомерка над тёмной глубиной: не задерживаясь ни на чём и не останавливаясь ни на миг.  
Никогда в своей жизни, насыщенной до предела осмысленностью, нацеленностью и целесообразностью Адам не был столь пуст и столь заполнен одновременно. И никогда не думал, полагая знание величайшей ценностью, что оно так тяжело.  
Не так уж много знаний в тебе было, да, мальчик мой?  
Но бесконечное движение пока не под силу даже его странному новому телу, а столь глубокая отрешённость не под силу пока его разуму. Пустота, бездонная и лёгкая, что наполняет голову после такого долгого движения пугает его не меньше, чем тяжесть знания.  
Хотя иногда ему помнится, что когда-то, давным-давно, он уже знал такую пустоту.  
Некогда небо выгибалось синим куполом, выгибалось в бесконечную даль и глубину, и он стоял, долго, запрокинув голову и удивлённо раскрыв рот от полноты чувств. Тогда пустота не была страшной. Просто была.  
А мир был совсем прост.  
Пожалуй, измученный тяжестью и полнотой знания и протяжённостью и пустотой отрешенности, он даже рад, что не может вспомнить сны.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
В своих попытках справиться с тем, что он теперь есть, он не замечает, как выходит к реке.  
И тонет в свете, цвете и звуке.  
Адаму казалось, что лес шумен?  
Мелькают нестерпимо яркие зимородки, пляшут над поверхностью воды пунцовые стрекозы, кричат и ссорятся попугаи, снуя над водой туда и обратно, как разноцветные огни импульсов — исчезают без следа в сплошной зелёной стене на другом берегу и с шумом и мявом вырываются обратно.  
Катит свои коричнево-красные воды река.  
У Адама в голове будто взрывается одна из его бомб. Одним быстрым длинным качком река и противоположный берег сдвигаются влево-вправо, а затем стремительно улетают вдаль, на конец длинного зелёного туннеля.  
Адам лежит долго и неподвижно. Свет под веками разбавлено-алый, как кровяные сгустки в воде.  
Когда пульсация и гул в голове становятся хоть немного переносимыми, он открывает глаза. Над ним высится древесный исполин, его сучья, похожие на серебристые трубы, увешаны такими же серебристыми лишайниками. Лишайники покачиваются на ветру, словно стяги в день очередного торжества во имя великой победы Эдена над ещё чем-нибудь.  
Ещё дольше Адам сидит, привалившись к одному из корней гиганта, и смотрит в проём, обрамлённый буйным сплетением лиан, лишайников, плющей и цветов.  
Адам пытается проследить путь каждого из побегов, но понимает, что даже ему это не под силу.  
Из проёма льётся нестерпимо золотой, почти как на эмблемах Эдена свет и распадается в зеленоватой тени леса на множество золотистых искр.  
Адам сидит, привыкая, настолько оглушённый, что даже база в голове зависает и перестаёт выдавать сведения по малейшему поводу. В зеленовато-золотой мгле леса он отвык от солнца. От того слепящего света, в который когда-то смотрел не щурясь.  
Когда свет немного смягчается — или Адам привыкает, или день идёт к вечеру, — он встаёт и подходит к самому обрыву.  
Катит свои воды красно-коричневая река.  
Осторожно, как человек, которому только что пришили голову на место, и он не уверен, что голова удержится на тонких нитках и врачебном умении, Адам смотрит по сторонам.  
И видит на склонившейся к воде ветке ягуара.  
Ягуар, сосредоточенно щурясь, рыбачит.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Адам идёт по лесу уже долго и хоть в борьбе с новым собой старательно и пристально не замечает многого, но не заметить большого и, кажется, довольно любопытного кота сложно.  
Ягуар этот попадается Адаму уже в который раз. Действительно именно этот, хотя Адам и не знаток ягуаровых «розеток» — чем бы они ни были — кот графитно-чёрный, цвета парадной формы Сынов Солюса.  
Хотя кто ещё кому попадается.  
Адам дремлет, прислонившись к боку фикуса, когда сквозь полупрозрачную дрёму чувствует — на него смотрят. Взгляд до того осмысленный и пристальный, что он, вздрогнув, просыпается и долго не может понять, не приснилось ли ему.  
Но вдруг, почти случайно, замечает, что одна из веток ближайшего дерева моргает. Глаза у «ветки» круглые и нагло-жёлтые. Большие.  
Пока Адам соображает, с чем имеет дело, ветка отращивает лобастую голову, и Адам понимает, что перед ним кот. Очень большой, очень чёрный кот. Ягуар.  
Адам не слишком радостно и очень быстро осознаёт повадки, привычки и рацион диких кошек. Он прижимается к стволу фикуса и бессмысленно и запоздало вспоминает о потерянном бластере — досье ягуара вызывает уважение. Собственные немалые навыки перед этой совершенной машиной леса — сомнение.  
Кот морщит нос, с явным и вполне осмысленным презрением наблюдая внутренние метания Адама.  
Наконец немая сцена ему надоедает и он, видимо найдя Адама скучнейшей из тварей лесных, встаёт и спокойно уходит по ветке вглубь дерева.  
А Адам запоздало вспоминает, что жители леса считают его несъедобным.  
Блестяще, мой мальчик, блестяще.  
После кот встречается ему ещё несколько раз: с ленивым любопытством наблюдает за продвижением Адама по лесу то с ветки дерева, то из раскидистого куста, мерцает глазами из тёмных дупел, густо ревёт в отдалении, волнуя лесную жизнь, — но близко не подходит.  
Наверное, в кошачьей голове Адам помещается где-то между природными явлениями вроде ветра и солнечного света и тварями столь незначительными, что есть их не имеет смысла. Малопитательно, слабосъедобно, но за развлечение сойдёт.  
Адам усмехается. Не то чтобы он не согласен с котом.  
Сейчас ягуар, вытянув шею, пристально наблюдает за поверхностью воды.  
Он вовсе не бездонно-чёрный, как показалось Адаму в мутноватом свете леса, под чернотой ясно выделяются пятна — угловатые круги и многоугольники. Должно быть, это и есть «розетки».  
Шерсть кота парадно блестит на солнце, топорщась волнами, когда он решает переменить позу, и под шкурой двигаются мощные, витые мышцы. Адам замирает и почти успокаивается, любуясь этой опасной красотой. Пожалуй, так красивы боевые машины Эдена. Он ловит себя на этой мысли и морщится. Как глубоко в него въелся Эден, и выйдет ли он когда-нибудь весь.  
Ягуар меж тем, озабоченный куда более насущными проблемами, вдруг коротко взмахивает лапой и что-то вытянутое, серебристо чиркнув в воздухе, улетает на берег. Кот ныряет следом, и прибрежные заросли сейчас же заполняют сочный хруст и хрупанье.  
Адам смотрит на степенную реку. Кот хрупает в кустах. Стайкой проносятся колибри, гудящие, как крохотные дроны. Как шмели, подсказывает голос в голове, но со шмелями Адам знаком столь же теоретически, как и с колибри до этой минуты.  
Оперение колибри переливается, как полупроводниковая пластина, способ движения колибри совершенен — Эдену годы и годы пути до такого совершенства, и Адам, не видевший такого никогда, должен быть поражён, но у него нет сил удивляться красоте, искусности и многообразию леса. Он лишь смотрит и видит.  
В груди, под медной звездой, кожей, мышцами и рёбрами ворочается тяжкое и острое.  
Адам смотрит на реку.

***  
Адам решает заночевать у реки.  
Что ему река, он не совсем понимает, пока не наступает ночь и не появляются звёзды.  
Звёзды.  
Великая река Млечного Пути выгибается над лохматым краем леса.  
Звёзды.  
Мириады их и ночь светла.  
Звёзды дышат на небосклоне.  
Пространство вокруг Земли — бездна. Бессветная, простирающаяся в вечность.  
Безразличная.  
И всё было бы совершенно безнадёжно, если бы не звёзды. Миллиарды возможных «если». Миллионы заданных «почему».  
Что они такое?  
Есть ли там кто-нибудь?  
Как они устроены?  
Кто-нибудь, хоть отдалённо похожий на нас?  
Как они появились?  
Исчезнут ли они и мы?  
Мы и они.  
Есть ли там кто-то, кто слышит нас?  
Знает о нас.  
Сомневается о нас.  
Мечтает о нас.  
Что будет дальше и как оно будет?  
Как туда попасть?  
Хоть кто-нибудь?..  
Сомнения, предположения, теории, ошибки, загадки — неутолимое, вечное любопытство сияет в небесах над Адамом.  
Вызов.  
Звёзды. Лучший из подарков Вселенной.  
Адам молча и жадно, взахлёб, смотрит на звёзды, омываемый их светом. Как давно он их не знал. Как прочно забыл, что они.  
Забыл всё, что у него когда-то было. Много, много, много — бессчётное множество раз забыл. Но можно даже почти стереть себе душу, но нельзя стереть сияние тысяч солнц с небес.  
Хотя Солюсу это почти удалось.  
Эден знает лишь одну звезду, одно солнце.  
И успешно и просто стёр со своих небес все остальные. Вечное сияние прозрачного города делало ночную тьму яркими сумерками, а ночное небо — совершенно пустым.  
Где-нибудь на окраинах, может быть, их ещё можно увидеть, но скоро Эден справится и с этим. С востока над ним уже давно и неумолимо поднимается и заворачивается всё выше край купола, что навсегда и окончательно укроет Эден от влияния непредсказуемого леса и его дыхания.  
Прозрачный город — не место для сомнений, мой мальчик.  
Под этим небом голос в голове окончательно притихает и лишь иногда, словно издалека, называет имена, данные людьми идущим по нему.  
Орион, отважно шагающий.  
Бетельгейзе — огонь-камень у него на плаще.  
Его верные охотничьи Псы.  
Сириус — яростно сверкающий глаз старшего Пса.  
Разбегающиеся во все стороны от искусного охотника звери: Телец, Заяц, Единорог.  
Эридан, бурно текущий у его ног.  
Десятки имён, протянувшиеся вдаль на века.  
Что им гордыня Эдена, решившего, что он единственный.  
Адам смотрит на звёзды до тех пор, пока серебристо-синее сияние всех цветов спектра не заполняет его пустоту полностью, до краёв, пока глаза его сами не начинают тихо мерцать в ответ.  
На груди его тихо-тихо дышит упавшая медная звезда.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Путь его надолго прерывает дождь.  
Не то чтобы прежде Адам не встречал дождь в лесу. Этот проныра умудрялся пролезть даже в Эден, несмотря на все ухищрения метеослужб, но там он вечно отдавал дистиллятом и дезинфицирующими составами.  
Дождь в лесу совсем иной.  
Встретив его впервые, Адам замирает, где есть, и запрокидывает голову. Дождь скорее балуется, чем идёт: крупные тяжёлые капли падают на лоб, щёлкают по носу, соскальзывают по волосам.  
Он протягивает руки и подставляет дождю ладони. Дождь, смеясь, бьёт по ним.  
Адам даже не успевает толком намокнуть, как дождь сбегает.  
В следующий раз он смелее.  
Адам сидит на земле, и дождь струями стекает по плечам и спине, обвивает руки и гладит колени. Множеством прохладных пальцев трогает лицо, разглаживая сосредоточенные, злые и усталые морщины.  
Адам, облизываясь и подставляя губы, пьёт. Скорее ради удовольствия, как вино, чем как воду.  
Холодный дождь, тёплый дождь.  
Каждый раз, видя дождь, Адам останавливается и позволяет себя трогать, сколько тому вздумается.  
Вода остужает огонь в голове.  
Вода утешает и уносит горечь, которой Адам пропитался насквозь.  
Что бы ни сделал лес с его телом, непомерную тяжесть, что несёт с собой Адам, он не забрал.  
Или дело не в теле.  
Но когда земля под ногами начинает пениться, новообретённое знание советует убраться как можно выше, как можно быстрее.  
Дождь, хохоча раскатами, лупит так, что Адам узнаёт — и жидкая вода может быть твёрдой.  
Сначала он, беснуясь, загоняет Адама на крепкую ветку бальсы, но Адам быстро понимает, что дождь в этот раз всерьёз и надолго и, в конце концов, находит убежище в сквозном дупле старого дерева.  
Когда он забирается туда, тело ноет забытой усталостью. Оказывается, дождь тот ещё задира.  
Адам привычным движением ото лба к затылку убирает промокшие волосы и смотрит на лес.  
Тёмные от воды волосы завиваются уже у самых плеч.

***  
Адам пережидает дождь.  
Пенно-бурые потоки с шумом вторгаются и захватывают лес.  
Вначале делят его между собой на крохотные островки, ссорятся, пихаются, перескакивают через поваленные стволы, подхватывают и валом катят ветки, листья, кору, мелких тварей лесных, беспомощно и бестолково барахтающихся, а после, устав делить, решают забрать всё.  
Весь лес одна мутная необъятная река.  
В небесах, за всеми крышами листьев, палит из всех орудий главнокомандующий дождь.  
Деревья пожимают плечами и привычно задирают ноги.  
Необъятный старик, который укрыл Адама, стоит спокойно, с достоинством и непоколебимо. В чреве его сумрачно и прохладно. Карабкаются по стенам мхи и папоротники, вгрызаются в плоть старика усердные рты: древоточцы нажевали слои мягкой трухи, птицы и летучие мыши накидали семян и уже пробиваются всюду тонкие ростки. В гулкой высоте, под самым сводом, кто-то тихонько попискивает и возится, роняя вниз мусор и капли помёта, протекает, маршируя в ногу, спасшаяся от дождя многоножка.  
Маленький мир, довольный собой и самодостаточный.  
Адам невесело улыбается, провожая многоножку взглядом.  
Где-то рядом с чудовищным долгим грохотом — у Адама закладывает уши — что-то рушится. Наверное, один из стариков не вынес нападок мальчишки-дождя.  
Адам смотрит на ещё одну реку леса.  
Лес притих. В серо-дымном воздухе только шелест, долгий мерный шелест.  
Адам так устал быть один. Но не быть одному ему ещё рано.  
Даже лес замолчал и больше не говорит с ним. Словно ушёл.  
Может быть, так и верно.  
Адам закрывает глаза и снова засыпает.  
Сон его глубок и пуст.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Позади остался и старик-исполин, и дождь, и длины и длины леса. Множество созданий лесных, множество света и множество тьмы.  
Голос в голове успокоился и стал почти своим. Адам слышит и слушает его, когда сам этого хочет. Может быть, в этом и цель. Может быть, стоит остаться на этом — нести и нести свою тяжесть сквозь лес.  
Адам всё больше не понимает, для чего он здесь и что от него хочет лес всем своим молчанием и всеми своими тварями лесными.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.  
Адам шагает мерно и ровно, спокойно и уверенно. Не оступаясь, не падая, легко уходя от цепких рук кустов и пальм, от хлыстов лиан.  
Лес течёт, и Адам плывёт сквозь него.  
Так ходить его не учили, как он умеет ходить теперь.  
Он почти достиг совершенства в своём скольжении и в своей отрешённости.  
Может быть, это и плата.  
Только медная звезда, хоть он и забыл о ней, хоть он её уже почти не ощущает, словно она часть его тела, всё ещё здесь.  
И всё ещё не выполнила того, что должна.  
Лес вздыхает всем своим старым телом.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
И в один из дней своего бесконечного пути, где он вспоминает о том, что он есть, лишь когда останавливается, — а теперь ему это почти не нужно — он встречает настырного золотисто-коричневого змея.  
Змей, привольно и с удобством раскинувшись, лежит на длинной гладкой ветви и нагловато смотрит на Адама жёлтым глазом.  
Адам давно привык замечать лесных жителей лишь тогда, когда ему этого хочется. Поэтому он проходит мимо, не задержавшись на змее и взглядом.  
Но не так уж нескоро, спустя час, а может быть, несколько дней, он снова видит змея.  
Змей лениво свисает с длиной и гладкой ветви и нагло смотрит на Адама жёлтыми глазами.  
Адам оступается. Под медной крышкой звезды что-то тихо звякает.  
Но Адам идёт дальше.  
И не так уж нескоро, спустя несколько минут, а может быть — недель, едва не спотыкается о пёстрого коричнево-золотого змея, волнами вьющегося по очередной коряге, через которую он хотел переступить.  
Змей, качая ромбовидной головой, похожей на кусок взбугрившейся коры, смотрит на него то одним, то другим наглым глазом и ухмыляется.  
Адам отступает на шаг и на миг.  
В груди что-то тонко звенит. Адам кладёт руку на шрам и натыкается на медную звезду.  
Сжимая её так, что белеют пальцы, он обходит корягу и змея и продолжает идти.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.  
Ева где-то далеко, невообразимо далеко, поднимает руку с истончившейся нитью.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Змей преследует его долго. Появляется и исчезает, где и когда ему вздумается. Заставляет Адама сбиваться с шага и с цели, оступаться, отступать и замирать. Остановки вонзаются в голову Адама крючьями. Змей безжалостно ворошит память Адама, добираясь до чего-то.  
Измученный этим неясным танцем — Адам не понимает и не помнит, кто такой змей, что он ему, — он останавливается и впервые за долгое время устало засыпает. Сон его тяжёл нахлынувшей памятью.  
Дав его сну достаточно времени, лес дожидается самого яркого солнца, лёгкой рукой сдвигает несколько листьев и толстых стручков ятобы и посылает в Адама копьё света.  
Солнечный луч, пройдя сквозь всю толщу леса, дрожит на потемневшем лице Адама. После, задев плечо, спускается на грудь и быстро, отточенным движением воина, ударяет в звезду у Адама на груди. Она на миг вспыхивает своим первозданным сиянием и освещает всё вокруг. Освещает Адама до самой глубины.  
Адам просыпается и не может понять, где оказался. Во сне он снова заблудился в острых гранях прозрачного города, пытаясь поймать ускользающий свет. Во сне он так и не вошёл в лес.  
Он сидит долго и смотрит, не видя ничего, на огромных бабочек всех цветов жизни. Крылья их так велики, что колеблют воздух, как крылья птиц. Адам мог бы узнать о них всё: как они называются, назывались и будут зваться, когда они появились и когда они исчезнут, чем они живут и для чего умирают, но он не понимает, зачем ему это.  
Адам смотрит на бабочек, смотрит на лес, пристально смотрит на свои руки, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.  
В голове всё перемешано, и Адам не знает, не знает и не знает.  
Не знает, что важное, что нужное и что первостепенное.  
Кажется, он снова пытался сбежать и у него снова не вышло.  
По его плечу тем временем, через шрам, решает пройтись одна из бабочек. Переставляя мохнатые лапы и от усердия поводя усами, она упрямо ползёт, перебирается на грудь и замирает на сверкающей крышке звезды. В полированной, исчерченной линиями румбов поверхности отражается красно-бархатная изнанка её крыльев.  
Адам переводит взгляд на звезду. Она единственное, что ещё держит его.  
Иногда он хочет забыть её среди корней и затеряться лесу, бесконечно шагая.  
Он не знает, почему не может этого сделать.  
Адам устал. Лес сделал ему новое тело, но то, что он носит в этом теле, видно, осталось всё тем же.  
Тяжесть, что он есть — непомерна.  
Наверное, из-за неё он и не может выйти из леса.  
Не может понять и не может увидеть.  
Что ж, видимо, это и правда плата.  
Видимо, таким, как он недостаточно тихо лежать в земле леса.  
Может, за этим ему и новое тело.

***  
Адам уходит в лес.  
Вглубь.  
Вглубь.  
Вглубь.  
Во тьму и пустоту, где у него останется лишь он и всё, что он сделал.  
Медную звезду, тихую и опечаленную, он оставляет среди корней какого-то дерева. Адам старается не запоминать, что это за дерево.  
Возможно, её найдёт кто-то, кто действительно её заслужил. Кому она действительно нужна.  
Адам уходит от взгляда внимательных и пристальных глаз.  
Он так решил.  
Он делает.

***  
Адам идёт по лесу.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.  
Преследуемый и ведомый змеем, он идёт по лесу долго — если в лесу вообще стоит говорить о существовании времени.  
Змей теперь всюду с ним. Он — неутомимый спутник Адама.  
Каждый раз, когда Адам чувствует, что не может заставить себя встать — появляется змей. Сползает по ветке дерева, вьётся волной по земле, вытекает из ручья. И Адам встаёт и идёт следом за ним.  
Каждый раз, когда Адам не хочет или забывает остановиться, — появляется змей и стекает Адаму на плечи, пригибая его к земле. Идти со змеем на плечах почти невозможно, он тяжёл, как все грехи Эдена.  
Стоит Адаму заинтересоваться хоть чем-то — огромным, зеленовато сверкающим жуком, сделанным куда искусней, чем все машины Эдена, радугой в брызгах ручья, ягодами, растущими прямо из стволов деревьев, — появляется любопытная голова змея. Словно у него нет дел, кроме Адама.  
Адам сам не замечает, как начинает радоваться змею.  
Иногда он просыпается оттого, что почти не может дышать: змей лежит на нём, распластавшись извивами и, кажется, тоже спит. Первый раз Адам лежит без сна до утра, не зная, что делать, но постепенно привыкает и к этому. Привыкает, просыпаясь, чувствовать нечто живое, отличное от него самого.  
Сны его в это время дымны, горячи и тягучи, но вспомнить их он не может. Или не хочет.  
Адам идёт по лесу, останавливается, спит, иногда видит сны и снова идёт.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг.  
Путь долог, и хоть звезда всё ещё с ним, он не знает, к чему идёт.  
Ему начинает казаться, что он не вынесет пути.  
Нет так уж крепки сыновья Эдена, если взяться за них всерьёз.  
Пока однажды Адам не просыпается и не видит перед собой другого Змея. Смуглого и улыбающегося. Он сидит, переплетя ноги, и с насмешкой, но терпеливо смотрит на Адама. Тёмные глаза его не отражают тонкий лесной свет.  
Адам садится и пытается осознать, что же видит. Кого видит.  
Он смотрит, отводит глаза и снова смотрит.  
Кожа, светлее, чем у Евы, но всё равно ужасно тёмная рядом с Адамом.  
Кожа, вся изрезанная шрамами. Один длинный, неровный и плохо заживший тянется по внутренней стороне бедра, от колена до паха, Адам прослеживает его взглядом почти до конца, но отводит глаза. Змей еле слышно фыркает, но молчит.  
Тёмные длинные гладкие и спутанные волосы, уголок улыбки, почти ритуальный узор шрамов на руках — как такое вообще может зажить? — тонкие морщины в уголках глаз и жёсткая складка на лбу, между бровей, почти такая же, как у Адама.  
Широкие ладони, витые, сухие мышцы под кожей.  
Всё, чего у него не было. Всё, что он не заслужил.  
Адам смотрит и смотрит, борясь с собой.  
Змей спокойно ждёт.  
Потом, вздохнув, протягивает ему руку.  
И Адам вспоминает. Всё, окончательно и навсегда. Он хочет вложить в эту руку всего себя, как некогда, но сейчас это совсем не так просто.  
Адам медленно встаёт. Это тяжело, как вся тяжесть грехов Эдена, но он встаёт и уходит, силой отрывая взгляд и всего себя от этой раскрытой ладони.  
Он не знает, какое у Змея лицо, смотреть ему в глаза Адам не в силах, это больше, чем он когда-либо сможет.  
Вглубь, вглубь, вглубь.  
Прочь и во тьму.  
От Змея, от себя, от всего, что у него когда-либо было.  
И от её взгляда. Он всё ещё не достоин. Он не заслужил.  
Он так решил.

Тонкая нить в руках у Евы вибрирует, звенит и лопается, режа ей пальцы.

***  
Адам просыпается.  
Чёрная гвардия Эдена шагает, кривляясь, по стволам деревьев и прыгает с листа на лист — корчатся и пляшут тени.  
Искря и треща, горит посреди леса высокий костёр.  
За костром Адам различает силуэт.  
Лицо склоняется к огню, и Адам видит Змея — тёмные глаза, широкий рот. В длинных — ниже плеч — спутанных волосах застряли перья, листья и, кажется, даже ветки.  
Огонь и тьма лепят маски из лица Змея: мелькает лобастая кошачья морда, ряды чёрных искрящихся глаз, тёмные перья. Десятки ликов, многие из которых Адам не успевает осознать.  
Змей морщит переносицу, хмурится и смотрит на Адама странно и сердито.  
Адам закрывает глаза.  
От вины или от страха — он сам не знает.  
Адам закрывает глаза и прежде, чем решается снова их открыть, засыпает.  
Во сне пустая хрустальная чаша Эдена переполняется зелёным и золотым, и розовым — всеми цветами спектра — и сияет ярче, чем сияла прежде.  
Адам протягивает руки и пьёт свет.

***  
Адам просыпается.  
Искря и треща, горит посреди леса костёр.  
Рядом с костром, ловко нанизанная на прут, поджаривается большая красноватая пираруку. Змей, производя какие-то сложные манипуляции с прутом, поворачивает рыбину к огню то одним, то другим боком.  
Адам с трудом вращает тяжкой головой — будто её только водворили на место, — садится и натыкается рукой на свой распотрошенный рюкзак.  
Он тяжело сглатывает сухим горлом и смотрит на рюкзак. Смотрит и смотрит. Так, будто успел позабыть, что такое рюкзаки и зачем они придуманы. Трогает щёку. На щеке горит длинный тонкий припухший след. Потом осторожно оглядывает себя: куртка и штаны, основательно подранные кустами, просолившая майка и крепкие, высокие ботинки — лучшее из изобретений Эдена. Одно из самых мирных.  
Змей молчит и вращает рыбину.  
Потом неторопливо и с превеликим почтением снимает её с прута, перекладывает на плотный зелёный лист и двигает к Адаму.  
Адам смотрит на рыбу с ещё более сложным чувством, чем до того на рюкзак.  
— Ешь, — наконец говорит Змей из-за костра. — Только вы можете додуматься бродить по лесу голодными.  
Адам ест, обжигая пальцы, губы и язык. Быстро и жадно, сам от себя такого не ожидая. Будто ест впервые в жизни. Змей молчит, смотрит и подкидывает в костёр ветки — шагают армии Эдена по стволам. Вдаль, вдаль.  
После, так же молча, Змей протягивает Адаму его же флягу. Во фляге сладость и холод, самый прекрасный из напитков мира — вода. Адам жадно пьёт.  
Потрескивая, догорает костёр, и медленно убираются армии Эдена — скоро рассвет, воздух начинает слабо светлеть.  
Змей, переплетя ноги, смотрит на угли. Их свет дорисовывает лица, которых Адам уж совсем не может понять.  
Адаму очень хочется прикоснуться к шее.  
Он смотрит на остатки рыбы, на свои исцарапанные ботинки, на перепуганную жёлто-зелёную лягушку, которой кажется, что она надёжно спряталась в чашке непентеса.  
Смотрит на седеющие угли. И видит звезду. Теперь, когда костёр почти прогорел видно, что в левой руке Змея тихо сияет медная звезда.  
Адам хочет сказать и хочет спросить, но у него нет слов.  
И Змей, кажется, не собирается ему помогать.  
Адам смотрит на звезду у него в руке. На шрам, пересекающий ладонь.  
— Так чего ты хочешь? — всё-таки спрашивает Змей.  
Адам молчит и ищет слова. Где-то высоко у них над головами, в кронах деревьев, и выше, и ниже, клубится холодный и влажный утренний туман.  
— Выйти из леса, — наконец говорит Адам.  
— Да? — переспрашивает Змей.  
— Да.  
— Ну, так иди.  
Адам слышит, как тихо скрипит и позвякивает что-то внутри звезды у Змея в руке.  
Он встаёт, неуверенно закрывает клапан рюкзака и закидывает его на плечи.  
Ещё вдалеке, за множеством деревьев, но уже виднеется разрыв в стене леса и пробивающийся оттуда слабый свет. Адам знает, что ему туда.  
Змей смотрит на него спокойно, терпеливо, но насмешливо. Знакомо и давно забыто.  
— Не знаю, чем Ева думала, — говорит он скорее себе, чем Адаму, встаёт и протягивает ему звезду в раскрытой ладони. — Ну?  
Адаму всё ещё кажется, что он разучился говорить, поэтому он осторожно, избегая касаться пальцев Змея, вынимает у него из руки старый компас, долго, долго смотрит на него, а после разматывает шнурок и продевает в него голову.  
Медная звезда, качнувшись, утверждается на груди.  
Адам разворачивается и идёт туда, где кончается лес и начинается другая его сторона.  
Он проходит десять шагов и ещё чуть-чуть, прежде чем останавливается и оборачивается. Змей стоит невдалеке, засунув руки в карманы потрёпанной камуфляжной куртки.  
Самый первый, самый наглый солнечный луч пробивается сквозь толщу леса и освещает кончик гладкой зелёной ленты в его тёмных спутанных волосах.  
Змей улыбается.

В карих глазах Змея — весь свет леса.

***  
И Адам выходит из леса.  
И видит новую землю и новое небо.  
И встречает Еву.  
Но это уже совсем другая история.

***  
Шаг.


End file.
